


I know you (but act like I don't)

by Hiding_Larry



Series: The LA experience [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Louis, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what else to tag, LA based, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Stalking, Top Harry, character pain, cursing, ehm, i guess, if anyone sees anything i should tag, please tell me, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Larry/pseuds/Hiding_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not looking forward to his flight to LA. He hates flying, prefers to use the car. But you can’t exactly drive to LA, so the plane it is. He’s just getting seated when he feels a tap on his shoulder.<br/>‘Ehm, excuse me?’ Louis looks up, his heartbeat picking up. In front of him is Harry Styles.</p><p>Or: The AU in which Harry is famous, Louis isn’t and they meet on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the star meets the earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I thought about this after seeing a post on tumblr. I apologize for any mistakes, English is not my native language and I don’t have a beta.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of work, I worked hard on it.  
> Comments and kudo’s are greatly appreciated.

Louis is late. He knows he is and he also knows it’s his own fault. He quickly says goodbye to his family, rushing through security, towards his plane. His flight is being called and Louis swears.  
‘Fucking shit.’ He starts running, his backpack bouncing on his back. People are already boarding and he’s one of the last to arrive.  
‘Wait, wait!’ He waves his hand in the air, ticket rustling when the air rushes past. He gives the ticket to the stewardess, who rips off a piece and hands it back.  
‘Enjoy your flight,’ she smiles. Louis nods, suppresses an eye roll and stalks inside.

The plane is already packed and Louis bumps into a lot of people, apologizing every time it happens. The boy finally finds his seat and sighs in relief. He is not looking forward to this flight. He hates flying, prefers to use the car, but that’s quite impossible when you want to go to LA.  He stashes away his bag, dropping into his seat when his shoulder is tapped.  
‘Ehm, excuse me?’  
Louis looks up, almost chokes in his spit and can feel his heartbeat picking up.  ‘Ehm, hi. Can I help you?’  
The boy nods, smiles. ‘I have the window seat and I would like to get to it.’  
Louis chuckles and stands up, letting the boy pass. When the boy has his back towards Louis, he silently freaks out. Harry Styles is in the seat next to him.

**X**

In the four years that Stardust became popular, Harry still preferred to travel by normal flights, instead of using his privet jet. The other two declared him mad, but Harry didn’t care. He liked feeling normal, since there were almost no fans on the flights he took. He could watch people, catch some sleep and just _be_. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being this popular, he loves the attention and the gigs and his bandmates,  but he also loves being normal. So that’s why he took the seven am flight to LA, instead of flying with the ten am private jet.

He’s wearing a beanie, a hoodie and some glasses, to keep from being recognised. He’s carrying nothing but his phone, passport and ticket. His luggage is flying with the private jet. He’s the last one arriving at his gate, smiling at the attendant, his dimples popping up. The attendant blushes and lets Harry through. He steps into the plane, searching the rows of seats for his place. He finds it next to a boy with ocean blue eyes. Harry stops for a second and takes a deep breath. The boy looks beautiful. He steps forward again and taps the boy on his shoulder.  
‘Ehm, excuse me?’  
The boy looks up. ‘Ehm, hi. Can I help you?’  
Harry smiles and nods. ‘I have the window seat and I would like to get to it.’  
The boy chuckles softly and stands up, letting Harry pass. Harry does so gladly and drops down in his seat. He lets out a big sigh and the boy sits down.  
‘Everything okay?’  
Harry nods and smiles. ‘Of course, just tired I guess. It’s early.’  
The boy grumbles. ‘You can bloody say that. Who the fuck travels at seven am?’  
‘You apparently,’ Harry says with a laugh. The boy looks at him, stunned and then chuckles.  
‘True.’

‘So, are you traveling to LA or are you traveling further?’ Harry asks after a few minutes of silence.  
‘LA. I’m visiting my best friend there.’  
‘Yeh?’  
The boy nods and smiles softly. ‘I haven’t seen him in forever. He’s the best.’  
Harry smiles and the boy looks towards the front of the plane, where one of the flight attendants starts the procedure. Harry sighs and closes his eyes, knowing it by heart.  
‘Don’t you need to watch it?’  
‘No, I know it by now,’ Harry smiles. The boy just shrugs and turns to listen again.

As soon as the attendant is finished, Harry turns to his neighbour.  
‘So, what’s your name?’ Harry asks curious. He wants to know this boy, has the strange urge to.  
‘I’m Louis. You?’  
‘Harry.’  
Louis nods and sinks back in his chair.  
‘Are you nervous?’ Harry asks him. Louis just shrugs.  
‘I don’t prefer this way of travel.’  
Harry laughs. ‘That’s not really an answer, is it?’   
‘Why’d you want to know?  
Harry shrugs and turns his head to face the seat in front of him. ‘Just making small talk.’  
Louis laughs softly and pulls his legs under him, making himself comfortable while the plane starts taxiing. ‘Well, I am a bit nervous to be honest.’  
Harry smiles and turns his head again to look at Louis. ‘Did you ever fly before?’  
Louis nods.  
‘Well, it will turn out okay again, alright?’  
Louis smiles softly. ‘Alright.’

**X**

They have been flying for about four hours when Louis turns bored. When he glances sideways he can see Harry reading a book about yoga. Louis rummages around in his bag and his hand finds his earphones. He glances sideways again and an idea starts forming in his head. He smirks and pulls them from his bag. The next step is finding his phone in one of the four pockets his outfit contains.

He eventually finds his phone is the last pocket he searches. He plugs his earphones in and opens his music library. He scans the Stardust numbers and eventually settles on No Control. Louis clicks play and sets the volume a bit higher than normal. _And now we wait_

When the chorus starts playing for the first time, he can see Harry reacting. The boy stiffens a bit, his grip on the book whitening his fingers. Louis tries to stop his grin, settling the volume a bit higher. The chorus fades into the second verse and Harry starts shifting in his seat. Louis bites his lip to keep from smiling. He starts to mumble the lyrics along.  
‘Waking up, beside you I’m a loaded gun, I can’t contain this anymore.’  
Harry shifts again and drops his book in his lap. His lips move and Louis can only imagine that the boy softly swears. Louis sings the lyrics a bit louder.  
‘The pedal’s down, my eyes are closed, no contro-ho-hol.’    
Harry seems to take a deep breath and Louis takes the earphones out of his ears. He taps the boy next to him on the shoulder.

‘Are you alright? Do you happen to know this song?’  
Harry closes his eyes and breathes deeply. ‘I ehm.’  
Louis finally lets go and laughs softly. Harry opens his eyes quickly and looks at Louis. ‘What?’  
‘I was taking the piss, Harry. I know who you are, I know you wrote this song.’  
Harry turns white. ‘Do you want a picture? Are you gonna spread I stink or that I snore or that I read books about yoga? I can pay you if you want money to keep quiet, I’m-shit.’  
Louis startles a bit. ‘Wo wo wo, Harry relax. What are you talking about? I don’t want your money.’  
‘You don’t?’ Harry’s eyes are wide and Louis shakes his head.  
‘No, no. Shit, I didn’t know you would react like this, I’m sorry.’  
Harry closes his eyes for a second and shows a weak smile. ‘Okay. It’s okay.’  
Louis smiles and looks Harry in the eyes.  
‘So, do you know this song?’  
Harry just laughs.

**X**

When they land in LA the first thing Louis notices is the sun. He cheers softly and Harry chuckles.  
‘Always nice to see the sun still exists, right?’  
Louis nods. ‘You can say that. Sometimes the English weather makes me sad. I’m a sun guy.’  
Harry makes an approving noise and the plane makes the last few meters to the gate.  
‘Louis? Can I ask you something quite bold?’  
‘Of course you can, popstar.’  
Harry giggles and Louis smiles. ‘Well, ask away then!’  
‘Will you give me your number?’  
Stunned into silence, Louis looks at the boy to the right of him. ‘You want my number? You?’  
Harry nods and Louis sits back into his chair, while the other passengers are slowly leaving the plane.  
‘Will you? Give me your number?’  
Louis thinks about it for a few seconds. He really likes Harry and Harry is the one who proposed the idea of number exchange.  
‘Alright.’  
‘Yeh?’ Harry’s face lightens up. Louis nods and Harry cheers. The popstar hands over his phone, a new contact already pulled up. Louis enters his information quickly, saving himself with the name **the plane boy**. He hands back the phone and stands up.  
‘It was very nice to meet you, Harry.’ He pulls his luggage from the overhead cabinets and leaves the plane, looking back only once to see Harry staring at his phone, a smile on his face.

The airport is hot, very hot and Louis is already sweating.  
‘I should _not_ have worn a hoodie and sweats.’ He mumbles. He dives into the first toilet he finds and changes into a tank and some jorts. He then follows all steps needed to get to the arrive hall and finally walks through the sliding doors.  
‘Lou!’  
Louis whips his head around and finds Zayn standing with a big, pink and sparkly sign. Louis just sighs.  
‘Dickhead.’  
‘Nice to see you to,’ Zayn says with a big grin. He folds the sign and reaches over to Louis, pulling him in a hug. Louis sighs and hugs his friend back.  
‘Missed you, you ass.’  
Zayn just laughs and hugs Louis tighter. ‘Missed you more, dickhead.’

‘Can we go now?’ Louis asks. Zayn nods and grabs Louis backpack from the ground.  
‘Brought nothing else?’  
Louis shakes his head. ‘Neh, figured that for the year I’m staying it’s better to buy things over here ya know.’  
Zayn nods and the two boys start walking.  
‘So, anything new?’ Louis asks Zayn. Zayn shrugs. ‘Not really.’  
‘Alright then.’  
‘Yeh.’  
Louis chuckles. ‘This is gonna be so fucking weird mate.’  
Zayn smiles and nods. ‘I agree. But it’s gonna be awesome weird.’  
‘Totally.’

**X**

They arrive at Zayn’s flat an hour later. The first thing Louis notices when Zayn opens the door, is the smell of weed and paint.  
‘Still painting I smell?’  
Zayn laughs and nods and both boys enter the flat. The hall has one blue coloured wall, some graffiti decorating it. The other walls are white.  
‘Siiiick.’ Louis stares at the graffiti, recognizing the London skyline.  
‘This is so cool.’  
Zayn smiles softly. ‘Thanks. Something to remind me of where I came from.’  
‘It’s amazing.’  
‘I’m glad you think so.’ Zayn walks into the living room, Louis following him seconds later. The living room is almost the same as the hallway. Three of the four walls are white, the last one has a deep green colour with some graffiti of the Hollywood sign.  
‘Z, this is soo cool what the fuck.’  
Zayn smiles and drops Louis’ bags on the couch.  
‘Thanks again.’ He laughs and rustles his hair. ‘I’m glad you like it. It should be good, considering it’s my job.’  
‘It’s your job? You made it?’  
Zayn nods and Louis attacks him, jumping on his bag and messing up Zayn’s black hair. ‘That’s amazing, congrats man.’

Zayn laughs and tries to shake Louis off. ‘Get off me you maniac.’  
‘We have to celebrate this with drinks.’  
Zayn laughs again. ‘I have this job for over a year already, nuthead.’  
‘Yeh, but I didn’t know about it, did I? You neglected to tell me,’ Louis says. Zayn laughs again and Louis finally leaves his back.  
‘Alright, we’ll celebrate it with some drinks.’  
Louis cheers and picks up his bag. ‘Nice. Will you show me my room now, artist?’  
Zayn nods and leads Louis to his room.  
‘My room’s right over there.’ He points to the end of the hallway, ‘and the bathroom is over there.’ He points to the door next to Louis’. Louis nods.  
‘Alright then. I’m gonna unpack my stuff, alright?’  
Zayn nods. ‘I’ll order some pizza and grab some beers.’

After Louis unpacked his bag and changed into something more comfortable, he makes his way to the living room. There’s a six pack of beer on the table, Zayn lounging on the couch in just sweats.  
‘Is that a new tattoo I spot?’ Louis asks while flopping down on the couch. He points to the gun on Zayn’s side. Zayn glances at it and nods.  
‘Yeh, got it done last summer.’  
‘It’s cool.’  
‘You think everything is cool over here,’ Zayn chuckles.  Louis just shrugs and then the bell rings.  
‘That’ll be the pizza. I’ll go.’ Zayn jumps up and grabs some money, disappearing for a minute and coming back with two boxes of pizza. He places them on the table, flipping them open in the process.  
‘You haven’t forget my favourite pizza!’ Louis exclaims loudly. Zayn just smiles and Louis grabs a slice of the pepperoni pizza. 

**X**

The first three weeks pass quietly. Zayn shows Louis LA and takes him to some of his jobs. He teaches Louis some of the ropes of graffiti, sharing the money between them when Louis helps him with a piece. Louis doesn’t hear from Harry and it saddens him a bit. He really hoped he and Harry could be friends or maybe even more. He really liked the older popstar.

‘Zayn, can I tell you something?’ The two are hanging around on the couch again, some weird comedy playing on the television.  
‘Sure.’  
Louis takes a sip of his beer and sighs. ‘Alright, well on the flight I met someone.’  
Zayn takes a glance at Louis. ‘And?’  
‘I gave him my number, but I haven’t heard of him yet. ‘  
‘Well, he is clearly not interested then,’ Zayn says. Louis sighs.  
‘I don’t know. He looked like he liked me to.’  
Zayn takes a look at his friend. ‘Do you even have a name?’  
Louis nods. ‘But you wouldn’t believe me.’  
‘Try me.’  
‘Harry Styles.’

‘What.’ Zayn stares at Louis. Louis bows his head and fiddles with the label of his bottle.  
‘Are you serious?’  
Louis nods and Zayn sinks back into the couch. ‘Okay then.’  
They’re quiet for a few minutes and Louis takes another sip from the beer. The sounds of the movie can still be heard.  
‘What did you do that he asked for your number?’ Zayn asks eventually. Louis chuckles.  
‘I pretended I didn’t know him and played no control. And when he became uncomfortable I asked him if he maybe knew the song.’  
Zayn laughs and Louis joins in.  
‘That’s pretty cool,’ Zayn laughs. Louis nods and sighs.  
‘Unfortunately I haven’t heard from him. Maybe he didn’t like it after all.’  
Zayn squeezes Louis’ shoulder. ‘Maybe he’s busy. He is a popstar after all.’  
Louis chuckles and Zayn grins.  
‘Maybe wait for a few days and then let it go, alright?’ Zayn advices him.  
Louis nods and smiles. ‘Thanks bro.’

**X**

It’s two days later, around three o’clock when Louis’ phone makes a sound. He grabs it, expecting to see a text from his mother or sisters, but it’s an unknown number. Louis frowns, but still opens the message.

**(11.18 from: unknown number)** _Hey plane boy :)_

Louis startles and almost drops his phone. ‘Zayn!’ he proceeds to yell. There is a sound of crashing in the flat, followed by quick steps and the slamming of Louis’ bedroom door.  
‘What? What is it? Is your mother hurt? Do you need to fly back to the UK?’  
Louis just looks at Zayn weirdly. ‘No? I got a text.’  
‘Then why the fuck are you freaking out as if someone died?’  
Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘I wasn’t that dramatic, Zayn.’  
‘You totally were,’ he sighs, ‘but what’s wrong?’  
Louis shows Zayn the text and the boy just raises his eyebrows. ‘So?’  
‘Zayn! This must be Harry!’  
‘Well text him back then!’ Zayn yells back.  
‘What do I say?!’ Louis shouts.  
‘Something!’ Zayn calls back and then he leaves the room and slams the door behind him.  
Louis keeps seated on his bed, staring at his phone. Eventually he decides on sending a message back.

**(11.20 to: Unknown number)** _about time, popstar :)_

And now he waits.

**X**

It’s only an hour later that he gets an response. Louis saved the number in the meantime and he laughs when the name pops up.

**(12.20 from: Clumsy Popstar)** _I’m sorry :( I’m a busy man seeing as I am a popstar and I need to satisfy my fans with crazy performances_

Louis giggles when he thinks back at the last concert Stardust had. He saw some footage on Tumblr and Twitter and it looked like a madhouse. His fingers are quick when they fly over the screen to type up a response.

**(12.21 to: Clumsy Popstar)** _You can say that. How’s your butt?_

**(12.23 from: Clumsy Popstar)** _you saw that? Well, that’s a shame. I preferred you not to see it, it wasn’t the best of my moments. My butt is fine by the way_

**(12.24 to: Clumsy Popstar)** _I could always come and kiss it get better ;)_

Okay, obviously, blatantly flirting there. Louis burrows his face in his pillow and screams. ‘What did I do?’

***

**(12.24 From: The plane boy)** _I could always come and kiss it better ;)_

Harry flushes and Niall starts to snicker. ‘Already sexting with lover boy ea?’  
‘Niall!’ Harry yells. He flushes even more and Niall laughs loudly. Liam just shakes his head and takes a sip from his drink.  
‘There is something going on or you wouldn’t be red like that.’  
‘I’m not red,’ Harry says. He can feel the heat on his cheeks.  
‘You totally are, let me see that text.’ Niall tries to snatch Harry’s phone out of the boy’s hands, but Harry is faster and pulls the phone away.  
‘No way.’  
Niall whines and tries to grab it again, but Harry jumps up and stalks out of the room.  
‘I hate you both,’ he calls.  
‘No you don’t!’ Liam calls back. Harry smiles and nods. _He really doesn’t._

When Harry’s alone in his own hotel room, he pulls up the text again.  
**(12.24 From: The plane boy)** _I could always come and kiss it better ;)  
_ He feels himself flush again, but he also feels a tingling in his stomach. It’s at least nice to know Louis feels the same about him as he feels about Louis. Harry does a tiny thumb dance and types out a response.

**(12.45 To: The plane boy)** _I prefer it the other way_

Harry smirks and sends the text, laying his phone away and grabbing his laptop to watch a movie.

**X**

Louis is walking with Zayn to their job of the day when the message arrives. He opens it and falters in his step.  
‘Holy shit, shit, holy shit,’ he curses. He quickly puts his phone away, but he can already  feel his cheeks heat up.  
‘You alright mate?’ Zayn asks. Louis fish mouths for a few seconds and then just shrugs.  
‘It’s nothing,’ Louis says. His cheeks still burn.  
‘Sure.’ Zayn rolls his eyes and makes a grab for Louis’ phone. Louis panics.  
‘No!’  
Zayn gives Louis a look and the boy sighs. ‘I now know what Harry’s preference is.’ Louis mutters it quickly, but he can Zayn choke on his breath.  
‘Oh I so not needed to know that.’ The boy shudders and Louis hides his face in his hands.  
‘It very much clicks with mine,’ Louis adds. Zayn shudders again, but also lays a hand on Louis’ shoulders.  
‘Well, as much as I am glad you two can have a healthy sex live. Please don’t talk about it again.’  
Louis laughs and Zayn gives him a pet on the shoulder.  
‘Alright then. We have a deal.’  
‘We have a deal,’ Louis agrees.

**X**

They complete the job without talking about what happened on the way over there. The piece turns out great and Louis grins. ‘Nice job, Z.’  
Zayn cleans his hands off and nods. ‘It did turn out pretty good.’  
‘We should go out and celebrate it.’  
Zayn laughs and packs his stuff. ‘You just want to get smashed.’  
‘Maybe,’ Louis shrugs. Zayn chuckles and then nods.  
‘Alright, we’ll go out tonight.’  
Louis cheers and grabs the bag, while Zayn goes to get his payment.

They arrive home an hour later and Louis runs to claim the shower. He can hear Zayn curse and Louis laughs loudly. He locks the door and starts the shower, stripping while the water is warming up. He throws his clothes in the hamper and his boxers on the closed toilet. Louis then steps under the shower, shuddering when the water hits his shoulders. He cleans himself quick, yelling at Zayn when the water turns cold. Louis shivers and wraps the towel around himself, grabbing his boxers and leaving the room.

‘Did you really needed to shut off the warm water?’  
Zayn just smirks and disappears into the bathroom. Louis sighs and enters his bedroom, changing into his boxers quickly and rubbing his hair dry. He takes a stand for his closet, hands on his hips.  
‘What to wear, what to wear?’ he mumbles softly. He pulls out a black skinny, grinning and wiggling it on.  
‘Yes,’ he says smirking. He looks in the mirror and nods approvingly. His ass looks nice in it. He turns back to the closet, browsing through his shirts. He sighs.  
‘Zayn!’ He hears the other boy stumble around and then Louis’ bedroom door opens.  
‘What?’ Zayn sounds annoyed, his hair standing up on one end, the other end still flat.  
‘I don’t know what shirt to wear.’ Louis pouts with it and Zayn sighs, walks over to the closet and pulls a black, sheer tanktop out of it.  
‘Wear this. I am gonna finish my hair now.’  
Louis nods and Zayn leaves his room again. Louis pulls on the shirt, smirking when he sees his reflection. He pulls out a pair of vans, slipping them on his feet. He quickly styles his hair after and grabs his phone.  
‘Zayn! Let’s go!’

**X**

They first go for some food, because neither of them are fan of drinking on an empty stomach. They take some greasy pizza, eating it quickly and moving on to the club. There is already a line and they grumble a bit when they have to stand in line. The line grows bigger really fast and there’s some ruckus at the front. Eventually the two make it inside, it being ten already.  
‘I need a drink!’ Louis shouts over the music. Zayn nods and both make their way to the bar. They take some shots first, ordering a beer after and they go off to find a booth.

When they find one, they take a seat immediately.  
‘Are you out to pull tonight?’ Zayn asks Louis, ‘because if you are, I will go to Perrie tonight.’  
Louis thinks about it for a second, looks across the dance floor and nods.  
‘Yeh, it is my goal to get laid tonight. If you don’t mind?’  
Zayn shakes his head. ‘Neh. I’ll just go to Perrie,  I don’t mind.’  
Louis smiles and finishes his beer.  
‘I’m gonna dance.’  
Zayn nods and Louis leaves the booth, entering the dance floor. He’s hot already and he’s glad he wore his sheer tanktop. He closes his eyes for a second and starts to dance. He opens his eyes again and smirks when he sees several eyes on him. He adds an extra swing to his hips and feels a pair of hands on his hips.  
‘Hello, gorgeous. Here alone?’  
‘Buy me a drink and find out,’ Louis says with a smirk.

The man leads him to the bar and orders Louis a drink. Louis takes the time it takes to make his drink to observe the man. He’s tall, with raven black hair and green eyes. He seems to be muscled to.  
‘Here.’ The bartender gives Louis his drink and Louis smiles. ‘Thanks.’  
He takes a sip of it and looks at the man who bought it for him.  
‘So, are you here alone?’ The man asks. Louis just shrugs and finishes his drink.  
‘Maybe. Thanks for the drink.’ He smiles and walks away, swaying his hips and entering the dance floor again, disappearing in between the people.

Many men and many drinks later, Louis is far on his way to being absolutely smashed. He still vaguely recognizes the voice that speaks in his ear right now, but he can’t remember from where.  
‘Hello, gorgeous.’ The voice is raspy and low and the hands accompanying it are large and cover Louis’ entire hips. Louis grinds back.  
‘Hello, stranger.’  
Louis can feel the bulge from this stranger already and silently moans. He grinds back on the rhythm of the music and the grip on his hips tighten. He can feel the breath of his partner in his neck and he tilts his head, presenting the smooth, tan skin. His partner gets the hint, starting to suck on the skin. Louis moans and the music starts to get faster and more energised. Louis starts to grind harder and can feel himself grow hard. His partner isn’t better off. He can feel the erection on his ass and he moans again.

‘Let’s get out of here,’ the voice sounds. Louis nods quickly and the stranger grabs his hand. The leave the dancefloor quickly and Louis signs to Zayn. The boy stares back with wide eyes and Louis just smirks. The two leave the club and Louis observes the man in front of him. He’s tall, taller than Louis, and his hair is in a bun, strands escaping it and falling across his neck and face. Louis wants him to fuck him.  
‘Yours or mine?’  
‘Mine mine mine,’ Louis quickly speaks, ‘it’s only a five minute drive.’  
He’s straining in his pants and can’t wait to get naked. The stranger grabs a taxi and both duck inside. Louis rattles off his address and swings his legs across the stranger’s lap. His face is familiar, green eyes staring at Louis with lust and blown out pupils. Louis just crashes their mouths together and moans. The strangers lips are plush and thick, enveloping Louis’ smaller ones immediately. Louis opens his mouth and both battle for dominance.  
‘What’s your name?’ Louis pants, ‘I need to know it to scream it later.’  
The stranger moans and they snog for a few seconds.  
‘Harry,’ he pants then. Louis nods and crashes their mouths together again.

**X**

Minutes later they arrive at Louis’ (and Zayn’s) flat. Harry throws the driver some money, telling him to keep the change and then they’re outside. Louis drags the taller man to the door, trying to open it with some trouble. Harry’s kissing his neck the whole time and Louis finally opens the door. They stumble inside and Harry pins the smaller one to the wall.  
‘Fuck, can’t wait to get you naked.’  
Louis moans and tries to rut up, but his hips are tightly pressed against the wall by Harry’s hips.  
‘Harry Harry, hurry up. Wanna feel you.’  
Harry moans deep and raspy and grabs Louis face, crashing their mouths together. They stumble across the hall, bumping into the walls on a few occasions.

They finally reach Louis’ bedroom and the boy opens the door quickly. Harry slams it close behind him and pushes Louis towards the bed.  
‘Off off off,’ the taller boy mumbles. He pulls of Louis’ shirt, fumbling with the boy’s zipper after. Louis sheds his pants, trying to get off Harry’s shirt after.  
‘Get naked,’ Louis mumbles. Both boys almost tear their clothes apart to get naked, but eventually they are. Harry pushes Louis roughly on the bed, crawling after him immediately after. He kisses him again, grinding down and getting a moan from Louis. The smaller boy scrambles to hold on to something and grabs Harry’s hair roughly after getting the rubber band out.  
‘Fuck me already,’ Louis moans. He meets Harry’s grinding and both moan, sweat already dripping down their backs.

‘Lube?’ Harry asks breathlessly.  
‘Bottom drawer,’ Louis pants back. Harry leans sideways, opening the last drawer of the bedside table and grabbing the lube and some condoms. He drops them next to Louis’ head and the boy smirks.  
‘Going for more rounds ea?’  
Harry just chuckles and starts kissing Louis’ neck. ‘Baby, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.’  
He grabs the lube and covers his fingers, kissing down Louis’ body and prodding at his hole with one finger. He pushes inside and Louis stills for a second, moaning after and grinding back on the finger. Harry pushes inside for a few minutes, adding another one and starting to scissor them. Louis trashes around and Harry grabs his hip with his unoccupied hand.  
‘Stay still,’ he demands. Louis moans and fists the sheets between his hands. Harry adds another finger, finally starting to search for Louis’ prostate. He finds it soon enough and Louis moans loudly, trying to break Harry’s grip on his hip.  
‘Stay still, I said,’ Harry says sternly. Louis moans again and Harry pulls his fingers back. Louis whines at the loss, but Harry doesn’t pay attention to it.

He grabs a condom, stretching it over his girth and covering it with lube. He supports his weight with one hand next to Louis’ head, kissing him roughly and starting to push in, his other hand supporting his cock. Louis pants into Harry’s mouth and Harry pulls back to start and suck on Louis’ neck. The smaller boy moans and then Harry is completely inside. He stills for a second until he can feel Louis getting uneasy.  
‘Ready for my cock, baby?’  
Louis moans and Harry starts to pull back, thrusting back inside roughly. He builds a nice rhythm, Louis scrambling to get a hold on something. He pulls on Harry’s hair, rakes his nails down the taller lad’s back. Both moan and pant, sweat dripping down their body’s. The temperature keeps rising in the room and Harry swings Louis’ legs over his shoulders, folding the smaller boy almost in half.

He starts to really pound into him and Louis’ moans get louder and louder. Harry grunts and crashes their mouths together once more. They do nothing more than pant in each other mouth, but it’s seemingly enough because Harry can feel that Louis is starting to clench around his cock. The taller boy starts sucking on Louis’ neck again.  
‘Come for me baby,’ he grunts. He takes one hand and starts stroking over Louis’ cock. Louis stills completely, spilling over Harry’s hand and screaming his name loudly. Harry closes his eyes when he feels Louis getting tight around his cock, thrusting one, two, three times before coming himself.

He rides out both their orgasms and collapses on top of Louis. A long sigh leaves his mouth, his chest still heaving from the round of sex he just had. Louis isn’t better off.  
‘Amazing,’ the smaller boy sighs. Harry nods and pulls out, Louis whining softly.  
‘Sorry.’ Harry kisses Louis’ lips in apology and pulls of the condom, tying it and throwing it in the waste bin next to Louis’ bed. Then he lies down next to Louis.  
‘Damn, that was good.’  
‘You can say that.’  
Harry takes a deep breath, cuddles Louis close to him. Louis turns his face into Harry’s chest, sighing contently and scooting closer. Harry shoves the other condoms from the bed and Louis chuckles.  
‘No other rounds then?’  
‘Too tired to.’  
Louis just nods and Harry tightens his grip. ‘Goodnight, Lou.’  
‘Goodnight, Harry.’

**X**

When Louis wakes the next morning, the bed next to him is empty. He sits up, looking around the room and squinting at the bit of sunlight that enters his room. His head is pounding, his ass is throbbing. He looks around again, spotting a glass of water and some painkillers on his bedside table. On the floor lie some condoms.  
‘Ehm.’ Louis places a hand on his head, trying to remember last night. It only comes in short flashes.  
His ass throbs again.  
‘Well, at least I got laid,’ the boy mumbles. He takes the painkillers and chugs the water down. He sits upright when he hears whistling. Carefully he leaves the bed, pulling on some sweats. When he opens his door, the whistling gets louder. He quietly makes his way down the hall, tiptoeing into the living room. He halts at the corner to the kitchen. He can hear the whistling clearly now, just as he can smell the baking bacon perfectly. Louis takes a deep breath and enters the kitchen.  
‘Oh my god.’ Louis just stares and then everything goes black.

**X**

When Harry wakes up, it’s too soft snoring next to him. He blinks and looks to the person next to him, suppressing a scream when he sees who it is.  
‘Oh no,’ he whispers, ‘no no no no no. Shit.’ As quiet as he can does he leave the bed. He pulls on some sweats he can see poking out of a drawer, discovering it’s not even that small on him. It’s definitely not Louis’ then. He sneaks out of the room, grabbing some painkillers first and taking them. Then he brings Louis some painkillers to, a glass of water by their side. Next he grabs his phone out of his jeans, leaving the bedroom again and tiptoeing into the living room.

He ignores all messages and missed phone calls, going to his contacts and dialling Liam’s number immediately. It takes only three rings for him to pick up.  
‘Harry! Where are you?’  
‘Liam, I did something stupid.’  
The boy is silent. ‘That boy is Louis, isn’t it?’  
‘That boy?’ Harry can hear Liam sigh and he groans.  
‘Shit, We’re all over internet, aren’t we?’  
‘Yeh,’ Liam confirms, ‘it’s a good think you’re out already or this would be hell.’  
‘Shit.’  
‘You can say that. So, Louis?’  
Harry groans and pulls a hand through his hair. ‘Yeh. What do I do now?’  
‘What happened?’ Liam asks.  
‘Well, I went out, drank to many drinks and saw a hot boy on the dance floor. We danced a bit and then we left the club, going to his home and ya know. Did the dirty. We were both drunk and when I woke up this morning I saw it was him.’  
Liam is quiet and Harry sighs. ‘I’m so fucked.’  
‘You’re not. You just need to have a good talk with him. Don’t let this ruin your relationship, alright? I know you really like him.’  
Harry nods, realising Liam can’t see him and speaks up. ‘Yeh, alright. Thanks Liam.’  
‘No problem, Harry. Goodluck.’ He hangs up and Harry does the same. He takes a deep breath and slips his phone into the pocket of the sweats.  
‘Alright then. Breakfast.’

**X**

‘Louis?’ The boy can feel someone tapping on his cheek and he blinks drowsily. He scrambles back when he sees Harry.  
‘Shit, this cannot be real,’ he curses.  
Harry smiles sheepishly. ‘I’m afraid it is real.’  
Louis curses again and Harry helps him stand up.  
‘I think we should talk,’ Harry says.  
Louis sighs and crosses his arms. ‘Guess we should.’  
Harry smiles and leads the boy further into the kitchen. ‘We can have breakfast first.’  
Louis nods and takes a seat at the table, Harry serving some bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. He takes a seat himself and they stare at each other.  
‘Well, eat then,’ Harry says with a laugh. Louis blushes and takes a bite, moaning.  
‘Shit, this is delicious.’  
Harry blushes and smiles. ‘Thank you. I try my best.’  
‘Well, you did fucking well. This is delicious.’ He shoves another bite in his mouth and Harry chuckles softly, starting to eat as well.

After they have eaten and got dressed, they take a seat in the living room. They stare at each other nervously, not saying anything. They can hear the birds chirp and Louis swallows.  
‘Sooo, last night?’ Harry starts.  
‘It was a mistake,’ Louis blurts out. Harry looks hurt.  
‘Oh.’  
Louis gets red in his face and fumbles with his hands. ‘Do-don’t you want it to be a mistake?’  
Harry shakes his head and Louis let’s out a puff of air. ‘Oh.’  
‘Why not?’ he asks after a few minutes of silence. He can see that Harry takes a deep breath, suspects the boy is a bit nervous.  
‘Well, you see. I’m-okay, you know what fuck it. I like you a lot, Louis. Did so since I saw you the moment I stepped on that plane.’ Harry scoots closer and he can see that Louis halts in his breathing.  
‘You-you do?’  
Harry nods and Louis flings himself at him, pressing their lips together. Harry tumbles backwards, landing flat on the couch, Louis on top of him. He starts to giggle and Louis presses a few more kisses onto his lips.  
‘Is that your way of telling me you like me to?’ Harry giggles. Louis nods and Harry smiles.  
‘Well, good.’

They smile at each other and Harry leans upwards, kissing Louis on the lips again. They kiss lazily for a while, both smiling lightly.  
‘Well, glad we got that out of the way,’ Louis whispers into Harry’s lips. Harry smiles and cuddles Louis closer to him. Louis sighs in content, laying his head on Harry’s chest.  
‘At least I know you’re a great sex match.’  
Harry laughs loudly, the laugh rumbling in his chest and shaking Louis a bit. ‘Yeh?’  
Louis giggles loudly. ‘Yeh. My ass still throbs.’  
Harry slides his hands down, cupping Louis’ ass, squeezing it softly.  
‘Want me to kiss it better?’  
Louis flushes and hides his face in Harry’s chest. Harry chuckles, letting go of Louis’ ass and cupping his face. He places a sweet kiss on his lips and Louis smiles. They kiss again, just sweet, closed mouth kisses.

‘Oh. Well then.’  
Louis shoots up, almost kneeling Harry in the balls in his rough movement.  
‘Zayn. Hi.’ Louis blinks and Zayn stares at him.  
‘Why are you kissing Harry Styles on our couch? Better question, why did you fuck Harry Styles? Even better question, why the fuck are you all over internet?’  
‘Ehm.’  
‘My fault, sorry,’ Harry says. He sits up, waving sheepishly to the raven haired boy.  
‘Hi. Harry Styles.’  
‘Zayn Malik,’ Zayn says.  
‘Sorry. I’m a bit famous and I should’ve thought better before leaving the club that rushed. Unfortunately I was a bit, let’s say, distracted.’ Harry says.  
Zayn sighs and drops his arms. ‘It’s okay. Just looking out for my best friend.’  
‘I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself,’ Louis says. He crosses his arms and stares at Zayn. Harry places a hand on the back of Louis’ back.  
‘Be nice, he’s your best friend,’ he whispers. He can feel Louis relax under his touch, noting they should talk about that later.  
‘I’m gonna go. You need to do this with just you two,’ Harry speaks up. He places a kiss on Louis’ cheek. He nods to Zayn and then leaves the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

**X**

Harry arrives at his LA house fifteen minutes later with the car he called. He nods to Alberto, who drove, who just raises an eyebrow. Harry flushes and quickly leaves the vehicle, walking up to his door and entering the house.  
‘Well, hello there.’  
Harry grabs his chest. ‘Jezus, Liam. Can’t you be I don’t know. Less sneaky?!’  
Liam raises an eyebrow and Harry sighs. ‘I slept with a guy, what’s the big deal?’  
‘The big deal is that you guys are all over internet.’  
‘We talked about it. Our feelings are mutual, so I have the idea he will stick around. And besides, they know I’m gay, they know nothing about him. It’ll be okay.’  
Liam stares at him for a few seconds. Then he sighs and pulls Harry into a hug.  
‘Ehm?’  
‘Congratulations on finding someone who likes your goofball ass back.’  
Harry chuckles. ‘Thanks? I guess.’  
Liam pulls back and clasps Harry’s shoulders. ‘You better be right about the fact that they don’t know anything about him tho.’

**X**

One day passes, a second day passes. Both without any contact with Louis. Harry knows it’s his own fault. He didn’t call, didn’t text. He was also busy with writing for Stardust’ fifth album, but he knows that’s not an excuse. On the third day he gets a call from Louis.

‘Hello?’  
‘Harry,’ Louis sounds livid and maybe a tat scared, ‘Why in the fucking world are there paps outside my house.’  
Harry almost drops his phone and gasps, coughing as result. Well shit, that didn’t take them very long.  
‘Harry.’ It’s not even a question and even though Harry doesn’t know Louis all that long, he has a feeling Louis is very very pissed.  
‘To be honest, I don’t really know.’  
‘Harry.’  
‘Ehm, sorry?’  
‘Harry.’  
‘Yes?’ Harry squeaks. He cowers, even though Louis is nowhere in sight.  
‘Next time I see you, I will cut of your balls.’  
And then the line goes dead.

‘Well shit.’ Harry paces around his room, his hand in a death grip around his phone. Although he’s very much concerned about his balls, he is even more concerned about Louis. The boy will probably flip if the paparazzi don’t move away quickly. He takes a deep breath and then decides he will go and get Louis. Harry crosses his house and enters the garage. The boy decides to take his white range rover, one he hasn’t drove that much, so people won’t know it’s him. He gets in and starts the engine, leaving his garage and grounds, to be on his way to Louis.

He calls the boy when he’s five minutes away.  
‘Hello.’  
‘Hey Lou.’  
‘Harry.’  
Harry gulps. ‘You have five minutes to pack your bags and go out via through the back entrance of your building.’  
‘And why is that, young Harold?’  
‘Louis, please? Just trust me, okay?’  
It’s quiet on the other end of the line and for a second Harry fears that Louis hung up. Then he speaks again.  
‘Fine. You better be there, Harold, or your balls are really lost.’  
The click that follows is almost more terrifying than Louis’ threat. Harry just gulps and presses the gas a bit harder.

He arrives at Louis’ building just when the boy steps outside. Louis glances at the white car and Harry quickly rolls down the window. He shows his face for a second and Louis stares at him. Then he moves to the passenger side, getting in and slamming the door. He throws his bags on the backseat, turning  to Harry after.  
‘Harold.’  
‘Hi?’  
Louis sighs and sinks back into the chair. Harry pulls away from the curb, driving around the building and going along the front where at least fifteen paparazzi are camped. They don’t pay attention to the car.  
‘I’m sorry for threatening to cut off your balls,’ Louis says.  
‘I’m sorry for bringing all this shit to you. I don’t know how they did it, honestly,’ Harry says in answer, ‘also, apology accepted. What changed your mind about my balls?’  
Louis shrugs. ‘Without them I wouldn’t get laid. And after I got my piece, I definitely want more.’  
Harry laughs and Louis smirks. They fall into silence after that.

Harry arrives at his grounds ten minutes later. He opens the gate with his code, driving along the lane up to his house. He can see Louis staring, doesn’t mind it. He parks in the garage and both boys get out. Harry gets Louis’ bags, closing the door and locking the car.  
‘I can carry my own stuff, thank you very much,’ Louis says.  
Harry just smiles and throws them over his shoulder. ‘I want to carry them for you.’  
Louis blushes and Harry throws an arm around his shoulders, pulling him along into the house.  
‘This is my house, make yourself at home.’  
Louis immediately kicks off his shoes and Harry smiles. ‘I’ll show you your room first.’  
The boy leads Louis up the grand staircase and across the hallway. He opens a door and leads Louis inside. Harry throws the bags on the queen sized double bed.  
‘Well, this will be your room. If you decided to stay here of course. Shit, I didn’t even ask you. Sorry.’  
Louis softly smiles. ‘It’s okay. I’ll stay here.’  
Harry nods, a colour of embarrassment on his cheeks. ‘Ehm, my room is across the hall and you have your own bathroom. The other rooms on this floor are mostly guestrooms. The room at the end of the hall is the gym.’  
Louis nods and Harry rubs his neck. ‘Ehm, I’ll show you to ground level when you finished unpacking.’  
Louis nods and Harry awkwardly walks backwards. ‘Right….ehm, see you?’  
‘Harry.’  
Harry halts in his steps and Louis walks closer. ‘I don’t blame you for the paps, alright? I was just scared.’  
Harry nods and Louis gets on his tippy toes to give the taller lad a kiss on his lips. ‘I still like you.’  
Harry chuckles in relief and plants a kiss on Louis’ lips. ‘I still like you to. I’ll see you downstairs.’  
Louis nods and Harry leaves the room, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders.

**X**

When Louis comes downstairs, he can smell an almost heavenly smell. He follows the scent, arriving in the kitchen where he sees Harry cooking, a pink apron around his neck.  
‘Well, what a pretty sight.’  
Harry turns around, a smile on his lips and the text **kiss the cook** in his apron. Louis giggles and steps closer, kissing Harry quickly on the lips. ‘Better do as the apron says, right?’  
Harry laughs and kisses Louis back. Then he turns around and continues cooking, while Louis takes a seat at the dining table.  
‘What are you making?’ he asks curiously.  
‘Just some spaghetti,’ Harry answers. Louis nods and grabs his phone out of his pocket. He swears when he sees a few missed calls from his mother.  
‘Well, this should be fun,’ he mutters.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asks him. Louis looks up and sees the boy looking at him with worry.  
‘I have a few missed calls from my mum.’  
Harry pulls a pained face and Louis nods. ‘Yeh. I better call her back.’  
‘You do that, I’ll serve dinner.’  
Louis nods and leaves the room, already dialling his mum’s number.

‘Louis William Tomlinson.’  
‘Hi mum,’ he says. His voice sounds way to high pitched to be his.  
‘You better explain to me right now why you are all over the internet or else I will fly to LA to drag you back to the UK.’  
Louis winces and ruffles his hair. ‘Well, I may be interested in a celebrity and we may have left the club in a horny state.’  
His mother is quiet and Louis braces himself for the shit storm that’s coming.   
‘And why on earth are they interested in you?’  
‘I don’t know, mum! It’s not like I like this.’ Louis says. He sees how Harry enters the room. He motions to the phone.  
‘Can I talk to her?’ he whispers.  
Louis furrows his eyebrows. ‘Why?’  
‘Trust me.’  
Louis looks at Harry for a minute, then sighs. ‘Mum, do you mind if I give the phone to someone?’  
‘What? Louis Wil-‘  
Louis hands the phone over to Harry, who takes a seat next to Louis.  
‘Mrs Tomlinson?’ he speaks, ‘this is Harry Styles.’  
His voice sounds as smooth and as deep as always. Louis can’t hear what his mother says.  
‘I know this is a shock for you, but it will be over soon. I’m a celebrity and some cons with that is that everyone I meet is an interest for the paparazzi. Louis is staying with me and in three or four days this will all be over.’ Harry falls quiet and Louis bites his nails.  
‘Yes, thank you madam. I will do my best to protect your son,’ Harry looks to Louis and smiles, ‘he’s indeed a special someone. Have a nice day, mrs Tomlinson.’  
Harry ends the call and hands Louis the phone.  
‘How did you do that?’ Louis says astonished.  
Harry just shrugs and smiles. ‘I have some experience. Come, our food is getting cold.’

He grabs Louis’ hand and leads him into the kitchen again, where there are two plates of spaghetti standing on the table. They both take a seat and Harry nods to the food. ‘Well, take a bite then!’  
Louis does as told and nods. ‘That’s damn good. You are a true cook, Styles.’  
Harry grins widely and takes a bit of his own. ‘Thanks, Lou.’  
They fall into silence, sometimes smiling at each other. Their feet touch under the table, just resting against each other and Louis feels at peace.

**X**

It’s late at night and they’re both in their own rooms. Louis just changed into his pyjamas, which are basically his boxers. He’s shivering, cursing a little at the cold in the house.  
‘Jezus, Styles. A millionaire and still no perfect air conditioning.’  
He ducks under the covers, but he’s still cold. Louis sighs and tries to bundle himself up, but the sheets are thin and there aren’t any blankets in sight.  
‘Well, fuck this. I’m not gonna sleep in this cold.’  
Louis throws the sheets of him and stalks out of the room, angrily knocking on Harry’s door once he crossed the hallway.  
‘Second!’

There’s some stumbling on the other side of the door and then it opens, revealing Harry in only boxers and sweats, his tattoos on proud display. Louis stares for a second, getting pulled out of his trance by Harry’s chuckling.  
‘Do you think you can see it?’  
Louis blushes and meets Harry’s eyes. ‘Ehm.’  
Harry smiles and leans against the doorframe. ‘Can I help you?’  
‘Yeh, your airco is shit and I’m freezing to death.’  
Harry chuckles. ‘I’m sorry babe. Want me to keep you warm?’  
‘You can also fix the airco, but whatever.’  
Harry laughs and pulls Louis into the room. ‘I think it’s perfect this way.’  
‘Well I fucking don’t,’ Louis says while he shivers once again. Harry chuckles and pulls Louis towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room, similar to Louis’ one in his bedroom. ‘I will keep you warm tonight.’  
Louis colours and Harry climbs into the bed. He pets the space next to him and Louis looks around the room, deciding fuck it and climbing into the bed.

The sheets feel smooth on his skin and the mattress is firm but soft under his body. He lies down carefully and Harry immediately pulls him into his side. Louis doesn’t even pretend to struggle, because Harry is really hot. Like, he’s radiating warmth. Louis sighs in content and rests his head on Harry’s chest. He can feel himself rise slightly every time Harry exhales and it quickly makes him drowsy. Harry pulls the sheets over their body’s and Louis closes his eyes, soaking up the heat presented to him. He stopped shivering and his goose bumps went down.   
‘Goodnight Lou.’  
He feels how Harry places a kiss on his hair and he smiles lightly.   
‘Goodnight Harry.’ It sounds slurred already and not soon after he’s out like a light.

**X**

‘Well, that’s certainly a surprise.’ The voice sounds familiar to Louis, but he can’t place it. He refuses to open his eyes, because he’s very comfortable. He can feel Harry starting to stir under him and grumbles softly.  
‘Go away, fuckers,’ he mumbles.  
‘Feisty,’ the same voice sounds again. Then: ‘Styles, you two better be dressed cause I’m pulling these sheets away.’  
Harry mumbles something and then the sheets are pulled away, cold air rushing around Louis’ warm body. Goosebumps raise on his arms and legs and he sighs.  
‘Whoever you are, please die.’  
There’s chuckling and Louis blinks open his eyes. In front of the bed are Liam Payne and Niall Horan. Niall is laughing quietly and Louis sends him a death stare. ‘I might like your music, but I certainly do not like you pulling away my sleep and warmth.’  
Niall laughs louder and Liam has an amused look in his eyes.

‘What are you even doing here?’ Harry asks. His voice is raw and even deeper than normal and Louis almost nuts right there. It’s fucking hot.  
‘We always come around on Sunday.’  
Harry moves a little, rustling Louis on his chest. Louis grumbles.  
‘Right, that’s right,’ Harry says.  
‘Well, they can fuck off right now,’ Louis says. He sends a death stare to Niall again and Liam laughs.  
‘He sure is a feisty little thing.’  
‘Just, give us a few minutes and we’ll be downstairs, alright?’ Harry proposes. The boys nod and leave the room.  
‘Don’t have sex!’ Niall yells before he closes the door. Louis flings a pillow to him, but it thuds against the door and slides to the floor pathetically.  
‘Fucking bandmates,’ Louis says, ‘disturb me in my sleep.’  
Harry laughs and manhandles Louis until he lays on Harry’s chest.

Harry looks at him and smiles. ‘Goodmorning.’  
Louis grumbles a bit and Harry starts kissing him all over his face. Louis starts giggling, but Harry doesn’t stop and eventually Louis’ is laughing like a lunatic, trying to get away from Harry. Harry grips his hips tightly, rolling them over and pinning Louis to the matrass. He keeps on kissing Louis’ face, who’s giggling like crazy.  
‘Stop it! Stop i-Haz.’ He laughs and Harry finally stops, supporting his weight with his underarms.  
‘Goodmorning, again,’ Harry says. Louis smiles and Harry places a quick, closed mouth kiss on Louis’ lips.  
‘Come on, let’s go downstairs before they think we’re really having sex.’  
Louis giggles and Harry leaves the bed, grabbing some sweats and a shirt. He grabs another pair of sweats and throws them to Louis. A shirt follows.  
‘Here, put them on and meet us downstairs, alright?’  
Louis nods and Harry quickly places another kiss on Louis’ lips before leaving the room.

Louis stays in the bed for a few seconds longer. He sighs and smiles a bit, getting out of bed with a yawn. He quickly dresses, frowning when he notices both pieces are too long and to wide. He rolls up the trouser legs of the sweats and takes a look at the shirt, sighing and deciding there was nothing he could do about it. He ruffles his hair a bit and goes downstairs, following the smell of breakfast.    
He spots Niall first. The boy is leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. He can hear Liam and Harry talk, but decides to get Niall back first. He sneaks up to him, grabbing his shoulders and yelling boo as loud as he can. Niall screams and trips over his feet in his haste to get away. He falls to the floor, sighing deeply and looking up to Louis with a puppy face.  
‘Why did you do that?’  
‘Well, I don’t know actually. Oh right, maybe because you woke me up?’ Louis sasses. He can hear Harry chuckle and looks up, meeting Liam’s eyes. He looks at him with a slightly raised eyebrow and Louis sighs. He sticks out his hand to Niall, who grabs it, and Louis pulls him to his feet.

He then walks towards Harry, giving him a hug and peeking around him to see what breakfast will serve. He spots some pancakes, waffles and bacon and nods approvingly, turning himself towards Liam and Niall after.  
‘Hi. Sorry for the grumpiness this morning, I just really like my sleep. I’m Louis.’  
Liam smiles softly. ‘No problem, Harry likes his sleep to. I’m Liam.’  
He extends his hand and Louis shakes it, smiling to. He then turns to Niall.  
‘Hi. Sorry for scaring you. I’m Louis.’  
‘It’s alright,’ Niall answers, ‘I’m Niall.’ He shakes Louis’ hand to and Louis smiles. He turns to Harry when the boy says breakfast is ready. He smiles widely and Harry kisses him on the cheek.  
‘Help me put everything on the table?’ Harry asks him. Louis nods and grabs the plates with pancakes and waffles. He put them on the table, almost bumping into Harry when he turns around. They chuckle softly and Louis passes him. He grabs the plates with bacon and sets it on the table to. Next to the plates with the pancakes, waffles and bacon are also standing some bowls of fruit and a basket with croissants. All four of them sit down and start to eat, casually conversations flowing between them.

**X**

Niall and Liam leave around noon, leaving the house to Harry and Louis. The boys smile at each other and Harry pulls Louis closer, sliding his arms around the boy’s waist.  
‘Hello.’  
‘Hi,’ Louis answers. Harry smiles and Louis leans upwards, kissing him on the lips.  
‘We’re so sappy already,’ Louis laughs. Harry smiles and slides his hands onto Louis’ ass.  
‘Please, I will be much worse when we’re boyfriends.’  
It’s quiet for a second and then Harry pulls an ‘’oh shit’’ face.  
‘You want that?’ Louis asks. His cheeks are red.  
Harry nods. ‘Eventually, yeh.’  
Louis laughs and presses himself closer to Harry. ‘You’ll have to woo me first.’  
‘Woo you old school or new school?’ He squeezes Louis’ ass tightly and the shorter boy gasps.  
‘Both.’  
‘Hmm.’ Harry smirks and pulls Louis even closer, squeezing his ass again, ‘shall we start with new school then?’  
He slides his hands around Louis’ thighs and hoists him up, Louis clinging onto Harry for dear life. He crosses his ankles behind Harry’s back and Harry grins.  
‘Ready to be wooed?’ Harry kisses Louis on the lips after, prying open Louis’ mouth with his tongue. Louis moans softly and kisses back, slinging his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry moves his mouth downwards, kissing along Louis’ neck and sucking on his collarbones.  
‘Let’s move this upstairs, hmm?’ He asks the boy in his arms.  
Louis nods. ‘Please.’  
Harry moves them both quickly to the staircase, climbing it with Louis clinging to him like a koala.

Eventually they reach the top, Harry disappearing into his room and lying Louis gently on the bed. He hovers over him, kissing him on the lips again. Louis opens his mouth almost immediately, wrapping his hands around Harry’s hair and pulling. Harry moans, grinding down and Louis moans in return. Harry starts kissing along Louis’ neck, sucking here and then, love bites already blooming. He places his hands under Louis’ shirt, feeling the smoothness of his skin. Harry slowly pushes the shirt upwards bunching it under Louis’ armpits and kissing along his torso. He sucks on Louis’ nipple, playing with the other one and Louis moans loudly.  
‘Stop playing,’ he says breathlessly. Harry smirks and looks him in the eyes.  
‘I’m not playing, I’m wooing.’ He pulls his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the room. The he goes back to kissing Louis, holding his face between his hands. Louis kisses back, hands clenched into the sheets.  
‘Please,’ he mumbles against Harry’s lips. Harry complies, pulling of Louis’ shirt and throwing it the same way he threw his own shirt. It lands somewhere on the floor.

Next Harry pulls of Louis’ sweats, sliding them down his legs slowly. He follows the fabric with his mouth, softly kissing Louis’ skin. He can feel the tension in Louis’ legs, how Louis tries to hold himself back.  
'Relax, babe.’  
Louis moans and Harry pulls the pants completely off, throwing them on the floor to. His own sweats follow and then he crawls upwards again, sliding his hand over Louis’ leg and torso. Louis makes a desperate sound and Harry shushes him by kissing him again. He lets his hand travel around Louis’ body, squeezing his side. Louis shivers and moans and Harry smirks against Louis’ lips.  
‘Gonna blow you a bit, yeh?’  
Louis moans again and Harry slides downwards, pulling down Louis’ boxers and grabbing his cock carefully. He gives a kitten lick to the head and Louis shivers. Harry grabs Louis’ wrists, pinning them to the bed. He looks to Louis, a silent question for consent in his eyes. Louis nods and Harry takes the tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth.

He slides down his cock, licking along the vein on the underside. Louis moans again and Harry can feel how he struggles to get free. Harry just tightens his grip on Louis’ wrist, taking his cock deeper in his mouth. He slides back up, licking along the head and deep throating him. Louis moans and trashes against Harry’s grip.  
‘Gonna come,’ he moans. Harry immediately pulls back, releasing Louis’ wrists. Louis grabs Harry’s hair, pulling hard. Harry groans, but doesn’t go back to blowing Louis.  
‘I’m not done wooing you yet.’  
Louis groans, bucks upwards but Harry just sits up.

Harry grabs the lube from his bedside table drawer, as well as a condom. Louis grabs the sheets again, bunching them in his hands and pulling.  
‘So needy,’ Harry says. He slides both of his hands over Louis’ body, carefully avoiding his cock and nipples and Louis whines.  
‘Please, Harry. Please.’  
Harry observes him for a second, from his flushed cock to his almost teary eyes.  
‘Alright.’  
Louis sighs in relief and Harry covers his fingers in lube, rubbing them together to warm the lube a bit. Then he pushes them against Louis’ rim. Louis moans and Harry pushes on finger inside. He doesn’t beat around the bush, pushing against Louis’ prostate immediately. Louis moans loudly and bucks up. Harry clenches his hand around Louis’ hip, pinning him down. Harry enters another finger along the first one and starts to scissor them. Louis moans again and Harry speeds up the movement of his fingers.  
‘Harry, harry please,’ Louis says. He sounds breathless and Harry quickly enters another finger. He stretches Louis’ hole, prodding around his prostate for a bit. Louis moans and struggles against Harry’s grip.  
‘Please,’ Louis whines. Harry complies again, covering his girth with the condom and some lube. He places Louis’ legs around his waist, supporting his weight on his hands and slowly pushing in. Louis moans, slings his arms around Harry’s neck and pulls the boy against him. Harry drops to his underarms, thrusting lazily and kissing around Louis’ neck.

Louis throws his head back, moans and meets Harry thrusts. They both moan and grunt, sweat dripping down their body’s. Harry speeds his thrusts up a little, Louis clenching around him. Louis pulls on Harry’s hair, sliding their mouths together. Louis moans again, panting into Harry’s mouth. Harry groans, thrusts again and then Louis’ falling over the edge. He clenches around Harry, screaming his name and arching of the bed. Harry keeps on thrusting, riding out Louis’ orgasm and chasing his own. Louis shivers, oversensitive but set on getting Harry to come to. He pulls Harry’s hair again, kissing and sucking on his neck and whispering in his ear.  
‘You definitely wooed me.’  
Harry stills, coming with a long moan. He rides out his orgasm, collapsing on Louis after. He pulls out carefully, tying the condom and throwing it in the bin, lying down on Louis again. He slides his arms around Louis’ waist and cuddles closer.

‘Amazing,’ Louis sighs. Harry nods in agreement and his hair tickles Louis’ chest. Louis giggles softly and Harry lifts his head, smiling. Louis smiles back and pecks his lips.  
‘We should nap,’ Harry says.  
‘We totally should,’ Louis replies. Harry rolls them over so that Louis’ on his chest. He pulls the sheets over them and sighs in content. Louis snuggles closer and closes his eyes.  
‘We should order Chinese tonight,’ he mutters. There’s no answer. Louis opens his eyes again and looks to Harry. His eyes are already closed.  
‘Harry?’  
Harry snores loudly and Louis giggles. ‘You’re not sleeping.’  
‘Totally am,’ Harry mutters. Louis giggles again and Harry tightens his grip on him.  
‘We’ll order Chinese tonight. Now nap.’  
Louis nods and lays his head down again. He closes his eyes and sighs happily, falling asleep quickly.


	2. fire ignites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! You may stay behind with a lot of questions, but don't worry. I'm definitly planning on making a sequal :)
> 
> I apoligize for any mistakes, I have no beta  
> Comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated

Three days later Louis is no longer in the news. He sighs happily when he sees it and shows it to Harry with a big smile.  
‘I’m no longer in the news! I can go home now!’  
Harry smiles sadly. ‘Yayy.’   
Louis furrows his eyebrows and takes a seat next to Harry. ‘Are you not happy I can go home?’  
‘Of course I am,’ Harry says, ‘just sad I won’t have you around anymore, that’s it.’   
Louis slings his legs over Harry’s, taking a seat on his lap. He throws his arms around Harry’s neck and smiles.  
‘We can still text and call and skype and go on dates.’  
Harry chuckles. ‘Is that your way of asking me on a date?’  
Louis shrugs and Harry laughs. ‘I am to woo you, not the other way.’  
Louis shrugs and plants a kiss on Harry’s plush lips. ‘Guess you were too late.’  
Harry laughs and slides his hands around Louis’ back. ‘Next time I’ll be first.’  
Then he pulls Louis closer and gives him a kiss on the lips. Louis smiles and kisses the boy back.

After they made out for a while, Harry pulls back. ‘Will you stay this day?’  
‘Of course, Haz.’  
Harry smiles and kisses him again, Louis smiling to.  
‘We should use that pool of yours,’ Louis says.   
‘As in just the two of us?’   
Louis shakes his head. ‘We should invite Liam, Niall and Zayn to. I want you to properly get to know Zayn.’  
‘Yeh?’ Harry says. He smiles and Louis nods, kissing him again.  
‘You can use the BBQ or cook if you want, I know you love cooking.’   
Harry’s smile widens and Louis smiles back, knowing he just made Harry happy.  
‘Really?’ Harry asks with a smile. Louis nods and suddenly he finds his face in Harry’s curls. He splutters, but smile and hugs Harry back.

After they hugged for a while, Louis pulls back.   
‘Shall I call Zayn?’  
Harry nods. ‘I’ll call Liam and Niall.’   
They both go their own way and Louis stalks upstairs. He searches his room for his phone, finding it finally in the pocket of his jeans. He scrolls through his contacts, finding Zayn’s almost immediately. He dials the number and waits patiently.   
‘Lewis.’  
‘Zain.’  
Zayn laughs and Louis chuckles softly.  
‘What’s up, you tosser?’ Zayn asks.   
‘I wanted to ask you if you want to come around? Have some fun?’  
‘Around at Harry’s?’  
‘Yeh,’ Louis answers. It’s quiet for a bit.  
‘Sure. Text me the address, alright? I’m gonna change, see ya soon.’  
‘Bye babe, smooch smooch.’ He can hear Zayn fake-gag and Louis laughs loudly.  
‘I really do hate you.’  
‘You love me,’ Louis says.  
‘Unfortunately I do.’ Then Zayn hangs up and Louis just giggles.

When he arrives downstairs, it’s to a heavenly smell.   
‘What are you making, Styles? Are you trying to make fat?’ Louis walks into the kitchen, smiling when Harry sticks his tongue out.  
‘Not trying to get you fat, Lou.’  
Louis gives Harry a hug, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry slides his hands around Louis’ shoulders, placing a kiss on his head.   
‘I know that, just teasing ya.’  
‘Hmm, you like to tease, don’t you?’ Harry says. He slides his hands over Louis’ back.   
‘Maybe I do.’  
‘You like it more when I tease you tho,’ Harry smirks. Louis flushes and Harry grabs his face, kissing him on the lips. The kiss is short, but dirty, leaving Louis flustered when Harry leaves to open the gate.

‘Louis, oh Louis. Guess who’s here?’ Harry enters the kitchen first, Zayn following him.   
‘Zayn!’ Louis runs into Zayn, messing up his hair, ‘missed you bro.’  
Zayn grumbles and tries to fix his hair a bit. ‘I did not miss you, ass.’  
Louis giggles and he can hear Harry chuckle. ‘You did tho. I bet you cried at night.’  
Zayn rolls his eyes and just ruffles Louis’ hair. ‘Whatever floats your boat.’  
The bell rings again and Harry leaves the kitchen, leaving Zayn and Louis.  
‘I did miss you, don’t worry,’ Zayn says with a smile, ‘You don’t have to pout like that.’  
 Louis smiles and gives Zayn a brief hug. ‘I know you missed me.’  
‘Where’s the ass?!’ The voice is cheery and Irish and Louis smiles.   
‘Ready to meet Harry’s bandmates?’  
Zayn shrugs. ‘Sure.’

Niall enters the kitchen first, smiling when he sees Louis and giving Zayn and interested look.   
‘Scareass.’  
‘Sleepthief,’ Louis counters. Niall laughs loudly and pulls Louis in a sideways hug.   
‘Who’s that?’ He asks then. He motions to Zayn and Louis smiles.  
‘That’s my best friend. Zayn meet Niall, Niall meet Zayn.’  
The two boys shake hands and Niall grins. ‘Nice to meet you.’   
‘Nice to meet you to,’ Zayn answers. Louis claps his hand excitedly and the Harry enters the kitchen, Liam close behind him.   
‘Lou, did you hear a timer go off yet?’  
Louis shakes his head and Harry checks the oven.   
‘Hey Louis,’ Liam says. He shakes Louis’ hand and Louis smiles.   
‘Hey.’  
Liam then turns to Zayn and Louis observes them both. Zayn stares at Liam for a bit, his cheeks colouring lightly. It wouldn’t be noticed by someone else, because of Zayn’s skin colour, but Louis knows him, knows Zayn is lightly blushing right now.  
‘H-hi, I’m Liam,’ Liam says with a slight stutter. Louis giggles softly.  
‘Hi, Zayn.’ Zayn says. He shakes Liam’s hand, both boy holding on a bit longer than normal.   
‘Zayn’s my best friend,’ Louis says. Liam and Zayn break their contact, Zayn blushing still.  
‘That’s nice,’ Liam answers. A beep goes off and Harry claps his hands.  
‘The pie is done. Take a seat,’ he motions to the table and the boys take a seat.

Harry takes a pie out of the oven, placing it on the countertop. He cuts it in pieces, taking it to the table. He places it in the centre of the table and turns back to grab some plates.  
‘Niall,’ Liam says sternly. Niall quickly sits back in his seat, his eye still on the pie.  
‘Sorry, but you know how Harry’s pies are.’ He pouts with it and Liam chuckles. Louis just rolls his eyes. When Harry is finally seated, they all take a piece of pie. Louis sprays a large blob of whipped cream on his piece of pie. A bit sprays on his thumb and he licks it off, looking Harry straight in the eyes. He can see Harry’s eyes narrow and Louis smirks.   
‘So, what are we gonna do?’ Niall asks. His mouth is full and Louis slaps him on the back of the head.  
‘Don’t speak with your mouth full, pig.’  
Niall chuckles and over does his swallowing. ‘What are we gonna do?’  
‘Hang around at the pool, use the BBQ,’ Harry says. Niall’s eyes light up.   
‘BBQ?’  
Harry laughs. ‘You can help me, Ni.’  
Niall does a small victory dance on his chair and the boys laugh.   
‘Well, what are we waiting for?’ Louis says, ‘let’s take a swim!’

**X**

Louis is lounging around at the pool side. His eyes are closed, a pair of Harry’s sunglasses on his nose. He can hear the other boys splash around and feel the sun burning on his skin. He can hear how Zayn and Liam have a conversation, stuttering lightly now and then. He can hear how Niall talks loudly and cheerful, how Harry splashes around in the water, silencing Niall now and then. Louis smiles lightly, happy with how his move to LA turned out. He’s loving it so far.

‘Louuuu,’ Harry yells. It’s close by and Louis opens one eye, peering at Harry.   
‘What?’  
‘Will you join me?’ Harry asks. A few strands stick wetly to his face, the rest of his hair pulled into a bun. Louis observes him for a few seconds, sighing after.  
‘Neh.’ He closes his eyes again and smirks. Then he hears how one of the boys leave the water and not soon after he can feel the cold drops on his body. Louis yelps and opens his eyes quickly, peering up to Harry who hovers above him.  
‘Can I help you?’ Louis asks. Harry smiles and takes off Louis’ glasses, folding them and putting them under the sunbed.   
‘Harry. Don’t you-Harry!’   
Harry has slid his hands under Louis body and now quickly carries him towards the water. Louis clings to Harry’s neck.  
‘Harry, I swear to god if-AAHHHH!’ He screams when his body hits the cold water, coming up and spluttering loudly. The other boys laugh loudly and Louis glares at them.  
‘I detest all of you.’ He can see how Harry slides into the water.  
‘You don’t tho,’ Harry says, ‘you like all of us.’   
‘Unfortunately I do.’ Louis lies on his back, drifting away slowly. He closes his eyes again and enjoys the sounds of the boys around him.

Around five o’clock Harry leaves the pool to get the BBQ started. Niall follows him excitedly and Louis thinks about how the blonde reminds him a bit of a puppy in this moment. Louis giggles and dunks Zayn under, laughing loudly when Liam makes an indigent sound. Louis chuckles and swims some laps, getting out of the pool and lying on the sunbed again. He picks up Harry’s glasses and places them on his nose again, smiling in content.   
‘Are you enjoying yourself,’ Harry asks him. Louis just smiles and he can hear Harry chuckle. The boy places a kiss on Louis’ forehead and ruffles his hair. Louis grumbles and opens his eyes.  
‘Stop messing up my hair. It will be a mess already when it’s dried.’ He can see how Harry smiles and Louis sighs.   
‘You’re a weirdo.’  
‘I know,’ Harry says. He skips over to the BBQ and Louis shakes his head fondly.

‘I want that back later!’ Harry yells. Louis knows he’s talking about the sunglasses.  
‘Neh!’ He can hear Harry laugh and Louis chuckles. He just pushes the glasses further up his nose, turning to his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. He can hear Zayn and Liam argue over something and he can hear the sissing of the barbeque. He smiles and closes his eyes, listening to the sounds of his friends.

**X**

Louis returns home to Zayn the next morning. Harry drops him off at the back entrance.   
‘I’m gonna miss you,’ he tells Louis. Louis steps in between Harry’s spread legs, slinging his arms around the taller boy’s neck.   
‘I’m gonna miss you to. But you are a popstar, you will forget me in no time.’  
Harry huffs and Louis hangs his head, retreating his arms.   
‘I will never forget you, Lou. I’m still wooing you, remember? Need to plan that.’  
Louis smiles softly and Harry grabs his face between both hands. ‘Don’t think negatively about our relationship, alright?’  
‘What relationship?’ Louis huffs. Harry sighs. ‘You know what I mean, arse.’  
Louis chuckles soft and nods, Harry smiling. ‘Good.’   
He gives Louis a kiss and pulls back, opening his door. ‘I’ll see you, alright?’  
Louis nods and Harry grins, getting in and starting the motor. He rolls down the window and Louis kisses him one last time.  
‘Bye.’  
‘ Bye Lou.’

Harry rolls up the window, letting the motor growl and Louis giggles. Then Harry drives away, turning around the corner and disappearing out of Louis’ sight. The boy sighs and grabs his bag, walking into the building. He waits on the lift patiently, a guy in a hoodie and baseball cap next to him. The lift door opens and both get inside, Louis standing in the corner, his fist balled. He doesn’t know the guy standing alongside him, so he’s cautious. They arrive at Louis’ floor and Louis quickly leaves the elevator, the door closing behind him. The man’s still inside. Louis breathes out in relief and walks the few steps to the front door. He searches his pockets for his keys, cursing when he realises he didn’t brought them with him to Harry’s. The boy sighs and balls his fist, knocking on the door obnoxiously loud. He can hear footsteps on the other side and then the door swings open, revealing someone who’s definitely not Zayn.

‘Louis.’  
‘Pezza.’ Louis smiles and the girl smiles back, pulling him into a hug. Louis hugs her back, stepping inside slowly.   
‘How have you been? You haven’t been around here much the last few weeks, is it because of me?’   
Perrie laughs. ‘It’s not because of you, babe. Never. Also, I’m good. Glad Zayn is behaving a bit again.’  
‘Wait, what happened?’  
The girl shrugs her shoulders, rustling her light pink hair. ‘We had a bit of a rough patch. He was absent when he was with me, looked a bit distracted so we had a fight.’  
Louis stares at her. ‘That can’t be right, Zayn loves you a lot.’  
Perrie shrugs and Louis walks further into the flat. ‘Well, I’m glad you made up. You’re cute together.’  
The girl smiles and both walk into the living room.   
‘Guess who’s back?’ Perrie says cheerfully. Zayn turns around and smiles when he sees Louis.  
‘Louis! Bro, I missed you.’ He stands up and gives Louis a hug, Louis smiling brightly.  
‘Missed you to, so,’ he plops on the couch, bag forgotten on the ground, ‘have you two behaved in this house?’   
Perrie giggles, Zayn laughing loudly.

**X**

Harry finds it hard to sleep that night, his body accustomed to the body that used to be on his chest at night. He turns and turns in his bed, sheets stuck to his body. He sighs and turns to his back again, pulling the sheets higher up his body. He sighs again and grabs a pillow, cuddling it into his chest and closing his eyes, falling asleep just a bit easier.

Louis can’t seem to catch the sleep that night, tossing and turning in his bed. He misses the warmth from the body that used to lie under him. He misses the soft rising and falling of his head, a motion that soothed him to sleep a week long. Louis gives his head a good shake with his hands.  
‘Come on, Tommo. You slept only a week with him, sleeping alone shouldn’t be a problem.’   
He sighs and turns again, lying on his belly and bunching up his pillow a tad bit more. He exhales slowly and closes his eyes, falling asleep just a bit easier.

**X**

A few weeks pass, occasionally texts send between the two boys. They don’t see each other in person, sadly, but Louis pulls strength from the texts. He goes along with Zayn, helping with some jobs here and there. He sleeps better every night, Harry’s spell breaking. It saddens Louis a bit, but he’s also glad that he can sleep again. He quite likes his sleep. Louis pines for Harry though, pines for his kisses and smell. He pines to be in Harry’s presence again, because how much Harry said he wouldn’t forget about Louis, the texts are getting lesser and lesser how further they come into the weeks after their last kiss. Zayn notices something is wrong, of course he does and Louis notices he tries to talk to Louis about it. But Zayn seems distracted to, coming home later on some days, love bites on his neck and a smell of perfume around him. Louis is almost certain it’s not a woman’s perfume and so he’s also almost a hundred percent certain that Zayn is cheating on Perrie. He doesn’t ask about though, is too busy staring at his phone, waiting for Harry to text.

His phone dings just as he and Zayn are doing a piece. He ignores it, but another ping follows.  
‘You can look at it, if you want. This piece will finish on time anyway.’   
Louis looks towards his phone, hesitating but grabbing it after all. He opens the new messages.

 **(1.16 pm from: Hazza)** _Hey, you free tonight? You better be, because I have made some plans for us. It’s time to woo you._

**(1.17 pm from: Hazza)** _Also, wear something fancy and be ready by six ;)_

Louis smiles and locks his phone again, locking eyes with Zayn who smirks.  
‘Loverboy?’  
‘Maybe.’ Louis can feel himself start to blush and Zayn laughs. He grabs a spraycan, handing it to Louis.  
‘Stop with that dumb smile and help me finish this piece so we can leave.’  
Louis nods and grabs the can, starting to spray, a smile still on his lips.

**X**

Louis has eighteen minutes and sixteen seconds to get ready before Harry comes. When they enter their flat, he sprints to the bathroom immediately, stripping along the way and stumbling over his flapping socks. He manages to pull them of and jumps under the spray, shrieking when the cold water hits his shoulders. Luckily the water warms up quickly and Louis relaxes under the spray, soaping up his body and hair. He rinses quickly and steps out of the shower, rubbing himself dry quickly. He brushes his teeth with one hand while he dries his hair with the other.

When he enters his room, he has ten minutes to spare. He dugs to his closet, searching for some clothes.  
‘Something fancy, something fancy. Dammit, Haz, what do you mean by fancy? Do you mean a suit or not?’ Louis makes an annoyed sound, decided to grab some black fitting jeans and a nice white blouse with a suit jacket. He grabs some black toms and rolls the cuffs of his jeans up a little. He has five minutes to spare when he’s dressed and shoed. He runs towards the bathroom, sliding inside and panting a bit.

‘Alright, alright. What to do with the hair?’ He stares in the mirror and decides on a quiff, grabbing his needed stuff. He styles his hair quickly and runs back to his room to grab his keys, wallet and phone. Two minutes to spare. Louis curses and quickly sprays some cologne, sliding to a stop in the living room just as the bell rings. Zayn smirks and gets up to open the door, Louis trying to catch his breath in the living room.   
‘Oh Louis, your date is here.’ Zayn is smirking when he enters the living room, Harry hot on his heels. Louis smiles brightly at Harry, who eyes him with a smirk.  
‘You look good.’  
‘You look even better, ‘ Louis says. Harry does. He’s wearing tight skinny jeans, black just like Louis’. On top of that he wears a black, slightly sheer shirt. He finishes his whole outfit with the brown, suede boots and his hair pulled back in a bun. Harry’s smirk widens and he sticks out his hand.  
‘Are you ready to be wooed?’   
Louis accepts the hand, Harry linking their fingers together.  
‘I am. Ready to be wooed I mean.’   
Harry smiles and Louis quickly says goodbye to Zayn, him and Harry leaving the flat.

**X**

They go to Olive Garden.  
‘Really?’ Louis laughs, ‘Why did I have to dress fancy for this?’  
‘Who says you had to dress fancy for this?’   
Louis looks at his date, shrugging. ‘True.’  
A waitress comes up to them, a few menus in her hand. ‘Hi, welcome to Olive Garden, how may I help you?’  
Harry smiles at her, his cheek dimpling. ‘Reservation for two under the name Edward please.’   
The girl nods and motions towards the seating area. ‘You may follow me.’

While they walk, Louis walks closer to Harry. ‘Your middle name? Seriously?’  
Harry shrugs, his cheek dimpling again when he smiles. Louis just shakes his head and smiles softly.   
‘Here you are, enjoy your stay here.’ She hands them both a menu, ‘another waitress will come shortly to take your orders.’ She smiles and leaves the two alone, Louis smiling towards Harry.   
‘So, Olive Garden heu?’  
Harry shrugs and opens his menu. ‘I like the food here. And the breadsticks.’  
Louis giggles and takes one of the breadsticks, munching on it quietly. He opens the menu to and they scan the dishes quietly.

‘Hello, I’m Margaret and I’ll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you two something to drink?’  
The girl standing next to their table looks to be young, with blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. She blinks a few times at Harry and he smiles. ‘I’ll give you a picture at the end of the night if you promise not to say anything to anyone.’  
The girl nods wide eyed and Harry smiles wider. ‘Good, now we would like a carafe of water please. ‘  
Margaret nods and she jolts it down. ‘Do you have an order already?’  
Harry looks to Louis and Louis nods.   
‘We have,’ Harry says, ‘I would like the pasta with the shrimps.’  
‘I would like to have the same,’ Louis says. Their waitress nods and pens it down, smiling and closing her little book.   
‘Your orders will be here shortly.’ She smiles and grabs their menus, walking away swiftly.

‘Do you do that often? Bribing your fans with pictures and stuff?’ Louis munches on a breadstick and Harry shrugs.  
‘Sometimes you have to do it to make sure you can enjoy something without being mobbed.’   
Louis nods and Harry takes a breadstick to. ‘They often don’t even mind. A picture is more than they could ever wish for. Sometimes they’re nice of themselves, telling me they wouldn’t tell it anyway because I deserve my privacy to. I like those.’  
Louis nods. ‘I like those to. They’re often a minority tho and that saddens me.’  
Harry nods. ‘They are a minority, but I love all of my fans. Even is some are creepy.’   
Louis chuckles and Harry grins. ‘Some are also very creative in ways of writing. Very graphic.’  
‘You read that?’  
Harry shrugs. ‘Sometimes. When I’m bored mostly.’   
Louis shakes his head and smiles. ‘You’re weirdo.’

**X**

After they finished their dinner, the two leave Olive Garden.  
‘So, were to now?’ Louis asks. He swings their intertwined hands between their body’s and smiles at Harry.  
‘It’s a surprise.’   
Louis sighs and pouts. ‘But I hate surprises, can’t you just tell me?’  
Harry shakes his head and leans down quickly to smack a kiss on Louis’ cheek. ‘Nope.’  
Louis pouts again, but Harry ignores him and opens the passenger door for him. Louis gets in, still pouting and waits for Harry to get in to. When Harry is seated he starts the motor, looking over to Louis. ‘Stop pouting, it will be fun.’  
Louis sighs and stops pouting, buckling up and staring out of the wind shield. ‘Alright, but if it ain’t fun, you’re not getting kisses tonight.’  
‘Oh, trust me. I will get those kisses.’

They drive for about fifteen minutes and then they stop in front of an art gallery.  
‘Seriously?’ Louis asks, ‘an art gallery?’  
‘It’s opening night, Lou. It will be fun!’  
Louis stares at it and sighs, getting out of the car quickly. When Harry stands next to him, he looks him in the eye. ‘This better be worth my time, Styles.’  
‘It will be.’ Harry slings an arm around Louis’ waist and takes him inside. They’re immediately greeted by a woman with champagne glasses on a tray. Harry grabs two, handing one over to Louis. The boy accepts it with a tiny smile and Harry leads him further into the room.   
‘This art gallery consists mostly of work from a friend of mine, but I know there’s a surprise you will like. Do you want that first?’   
Louis nods and Harry smiles, leading him around the room towards a wall at the end of it.   
‘Do you recognise it already?’   
Louis observes the piece, gasping when he recognizes it. ‘I did that piece with Zayn!’   
Harry nods and Louis stares at it. ‘We didn’t even know it would be here.’  
‘You didn’t.’   
Louis looks at Harry. ‘Zayn knew?’   
Harry nods and looks around the room. ‘He’s here somewhere to. He sold this piece and got a deal with a company that would buy his artwork and sell it across the world, giving him a certain percentage of the money they would bring in.’  
‘Why didn’t he tell me this?’  
Harry shrugs. ‘I don’t know. I guess he wasn’t ready yet. The contract isn’t signed yet, so that can be a reason to.’  
Louis stares at the piece again and smiles. ‘It’s amazing.’  
Harry nods. ‘It sure is. Wanna see the rest of the room?’   
Louis nods and Harry lays his arm around  Louis’s waist, guiding him around the room and pointing out certain artworks.

**X**

They leave around eleven, both tired and almost asleep on their feet.  
‘Are you sure you can drive?’ Louis asks Harry.   
Harry nods and smiles. ‘I’m certain. Do you ehm, maybe want to stay over at mines? It’s closer by.’  
Louis smiles and nods, Harry sighing in relief. Both boys get in and Harry starts the motor, getting out of his parking spot and driving home.

The ride was indeed short, only lasting about five minutes and both boys stumble inside. Louis giggles softly and Harry chuckles. They climb the stairs, Louis yawning almost all the way.  
‘I had fun,’ he says once they arrive in Harry’s room, ‘best date ever. You wooed me.’  
Harry makes a ‘’yes’’ move and Louis laughs. ‘I’m so tired. I could sleep all week.’  
‘Same,’ Harry says, ‘and we didn’t even do that much.’   
Harry shrugs and starts to undress, Louis following his lead. Both strip down until they’re naked and crawl into Harry’s bed, the sheets still soft as silk on their body’s.   
‘You get your kiss now.’ Louis kisses Harry quickly on the lips, sighing deeply and laying down on Harry’s chest. Harry yawns and lays his arm around Louis’ waist, placing a kiss on Louis’ lips.  
‘Let’s sleep now.’  
‘Hmm, sounds perfect.’   
Both boys close their eyes, out like a light in seconds.

**X**

Louis wakes up to an empty bed. He closes his eyes again, rubbing them sleepily and opening them again. It’s definitely not his bedroom. He looks around a bit, his eyesight a bit blurry from sleep. He rubs them again and his vision sharpens. Louis looks around the room and can now see that he’s in Harry’s bedroom. He smiles a bit and pushes himself onto his knees, crawling out of the bed and burying his feet in the soft material of the carpet. Louis smiles and ruffles his hair, throwing on a shirt from Harry. He leaves the bedroom and goes downstairs, his bare foot making very little sound on the hardwood floor.

‘Harry, oh Harry!’ he singsongs softly. He doesn’t hear a thing. Louis frowns a bit and walks into the living room. No one’s there and he starts crossing it to get to the kitchen. He steps in something wet and looks down, screaming when he sees it’s blood. He staggers backwards, his foot leaving bloodied prints on the floor. Louis starts shaking, his knees giving out. He carefully crawls around the blood, screaming again when he sees Harry. The boy has his eyes closed, the blood coming from a wound in his head. Louis shakes even more, can feel his eyes burn.  
‘Harry?’ he asks. His voice shakes and cracks. A tear rolls down his cheek.  
‘Harry? Harry please.’ Louis crawls closer, trying to find Harry’s pulse with shaking fingers. He finds it, feels the weak _thump thump_ against his fingers. He sighs in relief, glad Harry’s at least alive, although it’s barely.

Louis scrambles to his feet, grabbing the house phone and trying to dial 911. He dials wrong two times before he gets it right.   
‘911, how may I help you?’  
Louis starts crying. ‘Someone, someone please help me. He’s-he’s barely alive, he’s bleeding so bad, I don’t want him to die I-I.’ Louis breath quickens and he almost drops the phone.  
‘Sir, sir you need to calm down. What happened and where are you?’  
‘I-I came downstairs and m-my boyfriend just laid here. He’s bleeding from his head a-and I don’t know what h-happened, I’m so scared please help me.’ Louis starts to really cry, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  
‘Sir, where are you? What is the name of the victim?’  
‘I-I’m in Be-Bell air. And the victim is Harry Styles.’

**X**

Liam arrives even earlier than the ambulance, because he lives in Bell Air to.   
‘Louis? Louis!’ Liam screams. Louis can hear him, but doesn’t have the strength to answer him. He just cries, stroking Harry’s face.  
‘Louis!’ He can see how Liam lets himself fall on his knees, sliding to a stop next to Louis. He pulls him into his arms, staring at Harry in the meantime.  
‘What happened to him?’ the boy whispers. Louis shock shoulders and shakes his head. Tears roll down his face, wetting Liam’s arms, but the boy doesn’t seem to notice.   
‘I-I ju-just came do-downstairs a-and h-e just _laid_ there-Liam what if he _dies_?’ Louis cries. Liam shushes the smaller boy.  
‘Don’t think about that, he will be fine.’  
They can hear sirens coming closer and Liam releases Louis. ‘I’m gonna wait them up. Stay here.’  
Louis nods and goes back to stroking Harry’s face, feeling for his pulse. It’s still there, weakly thumping against his fingers.

Liam comes rushing in again, two medics right behind him. One of them pushes Louis away and Louis starts screaming. ‘No! No, let me be with him!’   
Liam pulls him back, embracing him again. ‘Louis, you have to let them do their job.’  
He strokes the boy hair, Louis still struggling against Liam’s grip. The medics make quick work of bandaging the wound quickly, giving Harry an oxygen mask and an infusion to. They shift him onto the stretcher and roll him out of the house, Liam and Louis following quickly.   
‘Who is riding with him?’ one of the medics ask. Louis immediately steps forward, Liam nodding when Louis looks at him in question.  
‘I’ll follow in my car.’  
Louis nods and together with the medic he climbs in the back, the other medic sitting behind the wheel. They ride off quickly, the siren yelling harshly.   
‘Harry will be okay,’ the medic tells him, ‘the wound isn’t that serious, we just need to stitch it and make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.’  
Louis sighs in relief and strokes the undamaged part of Harry’s hair. ‘I’m glad.’

**X**

They arrive at the hospital and wheel Harry into an ER room. They allow Louis to stay with him and Liam arrives not too much later. He runs into the room and immediately hugs Louis. Louis hugs him back tightly burying his face into his neck. He cries loudly, his wails echoing around in the room. Liam just hugs him tight, shushing him lightly and rocking them back and forth.   
‘He’ll be okay, he’ll be okay,’ Liam says. He rocks them back and forth again, Louis quieting down slowly. Liam glances downwards and sees that the boy fell asleep.  He sighs slightly and keeps on rocking them, focussing his eyes on the boy on the bed.  
‘Oh Hazza,’ he whispers, ‘what happened to you?’

The door opens and a doctor walks in. Several assistants follow him and none of them seem to recognize the boy they need to help. The doctor immediately turns to Liam, Louis still fast asleep.  
‘Mr Payne.’  
Liam nods and the doctor takes  a look at his board. ‘It seems like Mr Styles will be fine. We’re gonna need to cut off a bit of his hair to be able to stitch him and when he wakes up we’ll have to determine if he suffers from concussion or memory loss.’   
Liam sighs in relief and the doctor shows a tiny smile. ‘We’ll go to work.’  
Liam nods again and the doctor and assistants swarm the bed. Liam doesn’t look at what they’re doing, instead chooses to look at Louis. The boy has dried tear tracks on his cheeks, eyes swollen and red. The boy snores softly and seems completely at ease in Liam’s arms. Liam softly strokes Louis’ hair out of his face, shaking his own head slightly. ‘Poor boy. I can’t even imagine your shock.’

The doctor and his assistants finish up quickly, leaving the room just when someone else enters.   
‘Shit,’ the person curses loudly.   
Liam shushes Niall and points to Louis, who’s still fast asleep.   
‘What happened to him?’ Niall whispers.   
‘We don’t know. Louis found him this morning.’  
Niall curses again and squads next to Louis, stroking his hair softly. ‘He must have had the biggest shock of his life.’  
Liam nods in agreement. ‘He was crying so hard when I arrived there. Poor boy.’  
Niall swallows and places a light kiss on Louis’ hair. ‘Will Haz be okay?’  
Liam nods. ‘They stitched the wound and when he wakes up they’ll have to determine if he suffers from concussion or memory loss, but they have good hope he doesn’t.’   
Niall sighs in relief and takes a seat on the floor, in front of Liam and Louis.

**X**

Louis wakes up about an hour later.  
‘Is he up yet?’ is the first thing he asks. Liam shakes his head and Louis face falls.  
‘What if he’s in a coma?’ he says. His lip quivers and Liam quickly shakes his head.  
‘No no, Louis. Don’t think like that. The doctor didn’t say anything about that.’  
‘The doctor was here?’  
Liam nods. ‘He stitched the wound of Harry’s head and when he wakes up they’re going to check for a concussion and memory loss. He’ll be fine.’   
Louis sighs in relief and stretches, his limbs aching from the uncomfortable sleeping position.  
‘Why isn’t he awake yet?’  
Liam shrugs. ‘No one knows. But the doctor-‘  
‘Lou?’ Harry croaks. The boy’s eyes flutter open softly and Louis jumps up immediately. He practically runs to Harry’s side, grabbing his infusion free hand. Tears already stream down his face.  
‘Oh god, Haz,’ he sobs. Harry blinks and grabs Louis’ hand tightly.  
‘Are you okay?’ he asks, ‘are you hurt?’  
‘No, no. I’m fine Haz, we need to worry about you more.’  
Harry smiles. ‘I’m fine. Just a headache.’  
Louis beams and nuzzles his face into Harry’s neck. ‘You scared me so much.’  
‘I didn’t mean to, baby,’ Harry sooths him, ‘I’m sorry. I’m here, I’m okay.’

The door opens and the doctor walks in. ‘Ah, Mister Styles. Nice to see you’re awake. You gave your boyfriend a right scare.’  
‘Boyfriend?’ Harry whispers to Louis.   
Louis flushes. ‘I might have called you my boyfriend when I cried for help over the phone.’  
Harry just smiles and the doctor speaks again. ‘How are you feeling?’  
‘I’m fine,’ Harry answers, ‘just a headache, but what else do you expect from a blow to the head?’  
The doctor smiles. ‘Not much else. So, when where you born?’  
‘First of February 1994.’  
The doctor nods. ‘Age?’  
‘Twenty one,’ Harry says. He smirks at Louis.   
‘Where are we now?’  
‘The hospital.’ Harry makes a ‘’duh’’ face and Louis laughs. The doctor shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. ‘Well, it seems you are perfectly fine. You are free to go once one of the nurses removed your infusion.’  
Harry nods and Louis smiles. The doctor nods at the people in the room and leaves.

‘Well, that ended well,’ Niall says with a sigh. Harry nods and Louis cuddles closer to him.  
‘Do you remember what happened?’ Liam asks. Harry shakes his head, biting his lip. Louis looks at him with a frown. ‘But the doctor said you didn’t suffer from memory loss.’  
‘I don’t remember it, Louis. Stop asking.’  Harry bites. Louis cowers and Harry sighs, gripping his hand.  
‘I’m sorry, baby.’ He looks at Louis with an apologetic look and Louis smiles softly. The door opens and a nurse walks in.  
‘Good morning, mister Styles. I’m here to remove your infusion.’ She walks over to the bed and grabs some stuff. She unhooks the bag of liquid from the infusion and puts it away, pulling out the needle after. She quickly puts pressure on the small wound, taping it and wrapping a small bandage around it.   
‘You’re free to leave now, mister styles.’ She nods at him and Louis, smiling to Liam and Niall after. She leaves the room as quickly as she came, leaving the four boys by themselves.   
‘Sooooo, shall we go?’ Harry says. Louis nods and helps Harry of the bed. The boy smiles at Louis and kisses him quickly on the lips.   
‘I will drive you two home,’ Liam says. The two boys nod and all four of them leave the hospital quickly.

**X**

When they arrive home, they both walk inside slowly. There’s still a puddle of blood on the floor and Harry stares at it, Louis following his gaze.  
‘We’ll clean that up later, I’m in need of a nap right now.’   
Harry nods in agreement and both walk the stairs. They walk into the room and Louis goes face first into the sheets. Harry follows and cuddles Louis close.  
‘Please don’t ever scare me like that again,’ Louis mumbles.   
‘I won’t,’ Harry mumbles back. Louis places a kiss on Harry’s chest.  
‘Do you really don’t remember what happened?’ Louis asks.  
‘No. I lied, I do remember.’  
Louis frowns and looks Harry in the eyes. ‘Why did you say you didn’t?’  
‘I didn’t want Liam and Niall to worry.’  
‘Harry! You were attacked, you had to go to the fucking hospital! They worried already!’  
Harry doesn’t meet Louis’ gaze and Louis bites his lip. ‘Who was it, Harry?’   
‘I don’t know,’ Harry says  
‘You told me you remembered!’  
‘I do,’ Harry says, ‘it’s just. The attacker wore a baseball cap, I couldn’t see his face.’

Louis stiffens, his thoughts flashing back to the day he came back to the flat after staying at Harry’s for a week.   
_He waits on the lift patiently, a guy in a hoodie and baseball cap next to him. The lift door opens and both get inside, Louis standing in the corner, his fist balled. He doesn’t know the guy standing alongside him, so he’s cautious. They arrive at Louis’ floor and Louis quickly leaves the elevator, the door closing behind him. The man’s still inside._  
‘Lou?’   
Louis blinks and looks at Harry. ‘Di-did he wear a red hoodie?’   
‘Yeh, how did you know?’  
Louis blinks again, breathing out harshly. ‘I-I saw him before.’  
Harry pushes himself up on his underarms, staring at him with alarm in his eyes. ‘What do you mean?’  
‘H-he was at the flat. The day you dropped me off after I stayed at yours. He was in the elevator with me.’  
Harry’s breath stutters and Louis’ hands shake.  ‘Harry, I-I think we h-‘  
Sounds of glass shattering come from downstairs and both stare at the door with alarm.

**X**

It’s silent after that and Harry starts to get up. ‘I’ll check.’  
Louis protests. ‘No way you’re going alone after this morning. I’m coming with.’  
They both get up, tiptoeing to the door. They listen quietly, but there’s nothing to be heard. Harry opens the door and steps into the hallway, Louis following him. They go down the stairs and peek into the living room. The blood’s still there, but no glass.  
‘The kitchen I think then?’ Louis whispers. Harry nods and they walk to the kitchen. Harry peers around the corner.  
‘There’s a rock on the ground, something wrapped around it,’ he says, ‘grab my shoes, will you?’  
Louis does as told and Harry puts them on quickly. He walks into the kitchen, glass crunching under his feet. He picks up the rock and walks back to Louis. Harry pulls of his shoes and both boys take a seat on one of the couches.   
‘It’s paper.’ Harry frowns and unwraps it from the rock.

_You saw what I can do. I can do even worse. Give me back my Louis._

Harry reads the words out loud and Louis shivers. He gasps and clenches his hands together. He can feel the fear walk over his spine.   
‘Louis? Are you okay?’   
‘No. I-I think I know who’s behind this. And if it is him. This won’t be pretty.’

**X**

_When Louis met Nick Grimshaw, he never thought he would end up like this. Hiding in the shop he works in, because his ex is standing in front of the store, a bulge visible under his shirt. Louis knows for sure that it’s a gun. While they were dating, Nick was the sweetest guy. Louis felt save with him, also caused by Nick’s height (he was six feet three, while Louis was five feet seven), but when they broke up, Nick turned dark. He threatened the boy, stalked him and flooded his inbox. And now he’s at the store. Louis peeks around the counter, but Nick’s still there.  
‘Shit,’ Louis says quietly. The store needs to be locked still, but Louis really doesn’t feel like leaving the store. He can’t ask someone else, because he’s alone. _

_Eventually Nick leaves, but Louis decides that he needs to leave to. So that same night he calls Zayn, packs his bags and takes the earliest flight he can find._

**X**

Louis paces around, biting his thumb nail. He can feel the stress in his muscles and looks at Harry, who’s still seated on the couch.   
‘Who is it then?’ Harry asks.   
Louis shakes his head and sighs deeply. ‘I don’t know if you want to hear this.’  
‘Try me,’ Harry begs, he grabs Louis’ hands, pulls the boy down to the couch, ‘please?’  
Louis sighs again and curls up next to Harry. He slings Harry’s arm around his shoulders and looks up to the boy. ‘Promise to hear me out till the end?’  
Harry nods and holds his pinkie up. Louis smiles lightly and hooks his pinkie around Harry’s.  
‘Alright, so I’m almost a hundred percent certain that the stalker is Nick Grimshaw.’ He peeks to Harry, but the boy doesn’t react.  
‘We dated for about a year back in London. He was really sweet during our relationship. Always brought me flowers or surprised me with cute dates.’

‘We broke up about six months before I came here. His behaviour changed a lot. He started stalking me, physically, but also with text messages and e-mails. First they were fairly innocent. ‘’Please take me back’’ or ‘’let us talk about it’’. I didn’t want to talk about it.’  
‘What made you break up with him?’ Harry asks. He strokes along Louis’ arm.   
‘He cheated on me with a girl from his work. I didn’t even know he was Bi, I was doubting if he was even gay at all.’  
Harry makes a pained sound and Louis wipes his eyes quickly. ‘As I said, the messages were innocent at first, but after I kept on ignoring him, they got a heavier, more dangerous sound. He threatened to harm me or to tell everyone what a slut I was. He threatened to hurt my family and friends. At the same time he kept on showing up everywhere I went.’   
Harry rubs Louis’ back and Louis takes a shaky breath. ‘One night, I had to work alone till closing time. He showed up and waited outside. He had a bulge under his shirt and I just knew it was a gun. I hid behind the counter, scared for my life. He left eventually, but I knew if I stayed there I would die.’  


Louis looks up to Harry, who’s lips are pressed together. ‘You left for LA the next morning?’   
Louis nods. Harry sighs and closes his eyes for a second. ‘You saw a bit white that morning. I thought you were nervous.’  
‘I wasn’t,’ Louis whispers, ‘I was still scared and barely slept that night.’   
Harry pulls Louis close to his body, hiding his face in Louis’ neck. Louis starts crying and Harry pulls him even closer.   
‘I’m so sorry. So sorry, you don’t deserve this,’ Louis whimpers, ‘I should’ve stayed there.’  
‘You would be dead then. Louis, I love you please don’t say you’re sorry. I love you, we will survive this.’ Harry sniffs back.  
Louis just cries harder and clings to Harry’s body. ‘I love you to, please don’t make me do this alone. I love you so much.’   
Harry finds Louis’ lips quickly and they kiss, desperate and teary.

**X**

After they cleaned up a bit, the two leave Harry’s house. They get into Harry’s white range rover and Harry starts the motor.  
‘Are you sure?’ he asks Louis. Louis nods and Harry leaves his grounds, driving into the city. Louis is quiet next to him and Harry grabs his hand. He squeezes is lightly and Louis squeezes back. The boy glances sideways and Harry smiles at him.   
‘I love you.’  
Louis beams at him. ‘I love you.’  
Harry grins and focusses his eyes on the road again.

They arrive at the police station a good ten minutes later. Harry parks and both get out. They put on some sunglasses and Harry pulls Louis into his side, shielding him from any potential cameras.   
‘You sure?’ he asks again.  
Louis nods. ‘It’s time that this bastard pays.’  
Harry laughs and they walk into the station. There’s a cop behind the desk and some are bustling around the room behind it.   
‘Good afternoon, how can I help you?’ the guy asks. Harry glances to Louis, who glances back.  
‘I would like to report an assault,’ Harry says.  
‘And I’m here to report the identity of the assaulter,’ Louis finishes.   
The guy nods and picks up the phone. ‘I’ll call someone who will help you to further.’

The phone call is short and not to quickly after a broad shouldered men walks towards them.   
‘Good afternoon, gentleman. My name is Julius. I understood you wanted to make a report about assault?’  
Harry and Louis nods and Julius motions to them to follow him. They walk to a secluded room and the two boys take a seat at the table, while Julius stays upright. He grabs a voice recorder from a drawer in the table, clicks on the record button and says the basic information. Date, time, location.   
‘What are your names?’ the guy asks.  
‘Harry Styles.’  
‘Louis Tomlinson.’   
Julius nods and takes a seat on the other side of the table. ‘What happened?’  
Harry looks towards Louis and Louis grabs his hand. He nods lightly and Harry launches into the story.

**X**

When they leave the station, both breath out in relief.  
‘That was easier than I thought it would be,’ Louis admits.   
Harry gives him a kiss on the head. ‘I’m proud of you. Also, very smart move of you to keep those messages. And the letter from this morning.’  
Louis smiles up to Harry. ‘I can be smart sometimes.’  
‘Smartest boy ever,’ Harry mumbles. He places a kiss on Louis’ lips and Louis smiles. They walk to their car and Harry gets in. Louis looks across the parking lot, searching for the vulture like paparazzi. They’re nowhere to be seen. Louis meets eyes with a guy and takes a sharp breath. Nick glares at him, then disappears. Louis gets in the car quickly, breathing heavily.   
‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asks.   
‘I saw Nick.’   
Harry checks his mirrors immediately, but the man is nowhere to be seen.  
‘I’ll take a long route to my home, alright?’  
Louis nods and Harry pulls out the parking lot, his hand on Louis thigh.

The rest of the day passes quietly and when the evening falls, they both fall in bed exhausted. Louis snuggles up to Harry, breathing in and out quietly. Two breaths pass and Harry wraps his arms around Louis.   
‘I do really love you,’ Harry says quietly, ‘it may be too soon, you may not really love me back, but I do love you.’  He places a kiss on Louis’ head.  
‘I really love you to, Harry. Please don’t doubt that. Not now, not ever.’ Louis places a kiss on Harry’s bare chest.  
‘Alright,’ Harry says.   
Louis smiles and closes his eyes. ‘Good. Now sleep.’

The next morning they wake up rested. Even though Nick is now back in his life, Louis slept peacefully. Maybe it’s because of Harry, maybe it’s not. He doesn’t know. He snuffles a bit and turns himself so he can gaze up to Harry’s face. Harry is already looking back.  
‘Good morning, Lou.’   
Louis smiles. ‘Good morning, Haz.’  
Harry smiles to and kisses Louis on his forehead. ‘What about breakfast?’  
‘Sounds perfect.’   
‘Get your ass up then.’  
Louis laughs and sits up, the sheets pooling in his lap. Harry smiles again and places a quick kiss on Louis nose. ‘You’re so beautiful.’   
The boy blushes and Harry smiles, getting out of bed and pulling on some sweats. Louis quickly follows by putting on a shirt of Harry. They walk downstairs, hand in hand.   
‘It’s cold down here.’  
Harry frowns. ‘It is. It’s not supposed to be that cold.’   
They look at each other and then part, running.   
‘You check the doors at the back, I in the front!’ Harry yells. Louis runs to the backside of the house, checking all the doors on the ground floor. They’re all closed.

Then there’s a loud, angry scream. It sounds like someone is about to be murdered. Louis runs towards the source and finds Harry in the garage. The boy is livid, his fists balled tightly at his side. He can see how Harry breaths angrily and his back muscles are pulled tight. The door is opened.  
‘Harry?’ Louis steps around him and gasps when he lays eyes on what used to be a beautiful grey Audi R8. It’s trashed. The windows are smashed in, there’s red paint all over the vehicle, the tires are slashed and the backlights lay shattered on the floor.   
‘I swear to god I am going to kill him.’   
Louis lays a hand on Harry’s arm. Then he spots a note tucked away in the what-used-to-be backlights. He takes a step forward, cautious of the glass lying around and grabs it with careful fingers.  
‘What is it?’ Harry asks. He still sounds angry, but seems to be a bit calmer. Louis peers up at him.   
‘It’s a note.’ Louis opens it and reads the words carefully.  
‘What does it say?’ Harry asks. He pulls Louis closer to him, away from the glass. Louis holds the note out to him and Harry grabs it. He reads it and then throws it away.  
‘That bastard, what does he expect? That we’re going to undergo this with calm? Does he really think I’m going to give you up?’   
Louis shrugs and Harry breaths out, his teeth clenched. He picks up Louis and walks back to the living room, to the kitchen.

He places Louis on the counter and steps between his legs.  
‘I am not going to give you up, alright?’   
Louis nods.  
‘We’re going to win this. He will live behind bars and we will live safely.’   
Louis nods again.  
‘I love you.’  
Louis smiles and Harry places a kiss on his lips. Then he steps back and starts to grab ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.  
‘So, what do you want to eat?’

**X**

Around three pm there’s knocking on the door. Both stare at each other in panic.  
‘Do you think it’s him?’ Louis whispers.   
Harry shrugs and grabs a baseball bat from under the couch. ‘Let’s find out.’   
They get up and slowly move to the front door. The knocking continues. Harry peeks through the peep hole, bat ready, and sighs in relief.  
‘It’s just Liam.’  
Louis sighs to and Harry opens the door. Liam smiles, but his smile drops when he sees the bat.  
‘Ehm? Is everything okay guys?’ he asks. Louis shakes his head and motions for Liam to come in. Harry closes the door and all three make their way to the living room. Liam takes a seat on the love seat, while Louis and Harry take the sofa.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
‘Well, my ex is back and we’re sure that he’s the one who attacked Harry and now stalks us.’  
‘Oh, well. That’s shit,’ Liam says. He looks shocked and Louis can’t blame him.  
‘Did you report it?’   
‘We did, but he repaid us nicely,’ Harry grits. He clenches his teeth and Louis grabs his hand.  
‘What did he do?’ Liam asks.   
‘Ehm, well. He kind of trashed Harry’s R8?’ Louis says. It sounds more like a question. Liam stares at him with an open mouth and Louis just dumbly nods.    
‘He did what?’ Liam says.   
‘He trashed my R8,’ Harry says, ‘the car is absolutely trashed. I have to get rid of it.’   
Liam shakes his head. ‘I hope he gets caught quickly.’  
‘We hope that to,’ Louis responds. He looks towards Harry.   
‘Do you mind leaving us alone? I think Harry needs to be on his own right now.’  
Liam nods and lays a hand on Harry’s shoulder. ‘Good luck. You to Louis.’  
‘Bye.’  
Liam nods and leaves the house again.

‘Harry? Are you alright?’  
‘Not really. I feel so mad.’  
Louis grabs Harry’s head, turning it towards him. ‘I love you, alright? We’ll get over this.’ He plants a kiss on Harry’s lips and pulls back. Harry seems to want something else, because he grabs Louis’ face and kisses him again. It’s high energized, rough and Louis loves it. Harry pushes him down on the couch, slots himself between Louis’ thighs. Louis grabs Harry’s hair, pulls him closer and Harry kisses him harder.   
‘A-what are you doing?’ Louis asks.   
Harry kisses his neck. ‘I have too much energy in my body. I don’t want to hit anything.’  
‘So you hit on me?’ Louis asks.   
Harry looks up, searches for Louis’ eyes. ‘I-sorry. You don’t want that? I’ll go to the gym if you want.’  
Louis hesitates for a second, locks eyes with Harry. ‘N-no, I’m fine. Just, don’t be too rough, alright?’   
Harry nods and kisses Louis’ lips again.

They move things to the bedroom eventually. Louis clings around Harry’s body when they take the stairs. Harry opens the door, claims Louis’ lips again and kicks the door shut behind him. They, well Harry, walks to the bed and throws Louis’ on it. Louis giggles softly, is shut up almost immediately when Harry crawls over him and kisses him. They snog for a while and Harry starts to get impatient, he grinds down, pulls on Louis’ shirt and Louis moans.   
‘Off.’ Harry pulls on the white shirt, flinging it to the ground. He starts kissing Louis’ chest, sucking on his nipple and playing with the other one. Louis grabs Harry’s hair, whines when the boy stops playing with his nipples. Instead he starts fiddling with Louis’ boxers. Louis tries to push his head down, but Harry doesn’t budge. Instead he starts undoing the ties on his sweats and Louis whines again. He pulls off his own boxers, flings them towards his shirt and pushes Harry down on the bed.  
‘If we do this, we do this the right way, understood?’ he says. Harry smirks and nods and Louis quickly pulls of Harry’s sweats.

The taller boy grabs Louis’ waist, manhandles him till he’s on hands and knees. He spreads Louis’ ass cheeks and Louis pants loudly.   
‘So pretty,’ Harry mumbles softly. He gives a lick across Louis’ hole and Louis moans. His arms shake and collapse when Harry starts to really eat him out.  Louis bites into a pillow, grunts when Harry grabs his ass a bit tighter.   
‘I wanna hear you. Leave that pillow.’   
Louis whines and pushes the pillow aside. He moans when Harry starts to eat him out again.   
‘O-oh god, Harry.’   
Harry pushes a finger inside, along his tongue and Louis moans again. Then everything leaves and Louis whines loudly. He hears the quiet click of a bottle opening grabs the sheets between his fingers.  
‘Harry, harry please.’  
‘Shh,’ Harry shushes him. He grabs Louis’ sides and pulls him a bit closer to him. Louis feels how Harry traces his rim with two fingers, slick with lube. Louis starts pushing back, trying to get the fingers inside him.   
‘Stay still,’ Harry demands. He lightly slaps Louis’ ass to strengthen his statement. Louis moans. Harry pushes two fingers inside, scissors them almost immediately. It burns a little, but Louis likes it, moans high in his throat.

After a few minutes of slow, painfully slow fingering, Louis hears the click of the bottle again. He grabs the sheets, pulls them towards him and moans. ‘Please.’  
He can feel the pressure of Harry’s cock at his hole and Louis pushes back. ‘Please.’  
Harry pushes inside and Louis moans loudly. He feels how Harry grabs his hips tightly, pushes back. Harry starts to thrust, slowly first, but speeding up quickly. Louis moans again, his arms collapsing. He pants into the sheets, hears how Harry’s balls slap against his ass, can feel the tight grip on his hips.   
‘Ha-harry. I wanna see you.’  
Harry pulls out, flips Louis over and thrusts in again. Louis moans, scratches down Harry’s back and pulls on his hair. Harry hides his face in Louis’ neck, bites, kisses along it. He buries his hands in Louis’ hair, scratches his nails over the skin of his head. Louis makes a high pitched noise, spills all over his stomach and clenches around Harry. Harry grunts, thrusts one time and comes to, spilling into the condom.

They lay together silently, Harry lightly panting. Louis scratches along his hair and Harry hums softly.  
‘Feel better?’ he asks softly. Harry nods and Louis smiles. ‘Good.’   
‘We should nap.’  
‘We nap a lot these days,’ Louis remarks.   
‘Well, we’re going through a lot,’ Harry says.   
Louis giggles. ‘Alright. We’ll nap.’  
Harry cheers and cuddles Louis closer, Louis burying his hands in Harry’s hair. ‘Let’s nap.’

**X**

It’s a few weeks later when they get a phone call. They glance at each other, worried it might be Nick once again. He kept them up quite a few nights with his phone calls.  
‘Should I take it?’ Louis asks.  
‘No, I’ll do it.’ Harry grabs the phone and answers it warily. ‘Hello?’  
Louis pushes his ear against the phone to try and listen along.  
‘Hello, is this mister Styles?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘We have some good news, mister Styles.’  
Louis and Harry glance at each other.  
‘Late last night, we got an anonymous phone call from someone who saw a person roaming on your grounds. When we arrived we found Nick Grimshaw. He was planning on breaking in and kidnapping Louis. We arrested him and he’s now in preliminary imprisonment waiting for trail.’   
‘Thank you.’  
‘No problem, mister Styles. Have a nice day.’  
Harry hangs up, stares at the phone. Then he looks towards Louis. They start laughing and he grabs Louis tightly.  
‘Oh god, we’re save.’   
Louis starts crying, pecks Harry’s lips over and over again. Harry shushes him, kisses him back.  
‘We’re save, we’re save,’ Harry repeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at my tumblr @Hiding--Larry

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on my tumblr @Hiding--Larry


End file.
